Whatever It Takes
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Who were those two girls? The two found face down, half dead in a pool of their own blood, three mutilated titans scattered around them. Could it be... could it be that there was another society of human beings hiding from the monstrosities that were the titans? Just laying in wait to be eaten before they could take a step? But why would those girls be alone? -Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: Me doing this is probably getting really irritating, but the plot bunnies won't leave me be! I even had a dream about this one last night. I won't lie- it was not disappointing. xD

So, yeah, my first attempt at a AoT and IY crossover. Woo, bring on the blood, guts, and my uncontrollable sobbing. (I'm still not over the first episode yet. I'm good until **_it_** happens...)

Now, this story isn't for little kiddies, hence the M rating. It includes, but isn't limited to, the following:  
>Blood, gore, people nomming, lemons, graphic scenes of gore, (biggest warning, in my opinion.) heavy swearing, nudity, and detailed descriptions of violence. If any of this has the potential to bother you or make you squeamish, either turn back or skim over it. I will place little warnings, I'm sorry, but having them all over the place irritates me.<br>Warnings _**may**_ be placed before and after the following: Lemons, graphic scenes of gore, and few descriptions of violence.

Summary: Who were those two girls? The two found face down, half dead in a pool of their own blood, three mutilated titans scattered around them. Could it be... could it be that there was another society of human beings hiding from the monstrosities that were the titans? Just laying in wait to be eaten before they could take a step? But why would those girls be alone? Had... had the titans already destroyed their home, ate their people, killed their spirits?

That wasn't their current concern- no, right now they needed to get the two girls to safety before the onslaught of titans began again. They didn't have much time...

Pairing: Levi/Kagome, Sango/? (Vote)

Disclaimer: I don't own AoT or IY, so please don't sue~

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright!" The shout of Erwin, the Commander of the Survey Corps echoed over his shoulder towards the warriors behind them, "We stick to the path home, and if a titan shows it's ugly face, send that son of a bitch straight to hell!"<p>

They were answered with cries of understanding and with that they continued on their way. Right now, all they needed was for their already small army to understand. They're numbers had drastically been sliced in half and then desperately needed to make it back to the safety of the wall-surrounded city before the behemoths caught sight of them and came chasing after them.

As it was, the current survivors of the attack force were severely injured. Over half of them were now missing an arm, and others were missing a leg. Not a single one of them had gotten through with out injuries. If they encountered another titan, there wasn't a doubt in any of their minds that they were completely fucked.

They had lost most of their weapons along with their comrades being swallowed. As it was, they already had to mothers and wives waiting with bated breath for their lost loved ones to return, and they had to break it to them that they wouldn't be returning. Ever.

They continued on their way, passing through the brush of trees, glancing over their shoulders nervously.

It was quiet... Way too quiet to be titan territory.

Where the hell were all of them? Why weren't they coming out of the trees? How-

"Commander!" A lower cadet cried out, "Over there!"

The commander in question looked over his shoulders, gasping in horror at what he saw.

Two girls lay sprawled out, face down, in the crimson red mess of their own blood. Scattered around the two were three different mutilated bodies of titans, none in one piece.

One of the titans heads were facing towards them, one of it's eyes resting halfway down it's cheek and it's tongue bit off before it. Another titan had been sliced cleanly in half, how that had been, no one knew. It was extremely difficult to manage in doing so.

The third and final one had it's head sliced cleanly off, but it wasn't in the clearing. It's body from the groin, all the way to it's headless neck was chopped in half, blood soaking the ground all around it.

The commander cringed at the sight. Whoever did this was skilled, and needed to be recruited. He ignored the dead titans and headed towards the closest girl, his companion heading to the other one. After checking them over and discovering they were still alive, they quickly wrapped the wounds they had and hurriedly set them in front of them on the horses.

"Did they come from the city?" One of the cadets beside him asked, "Why would they be out here all alone?"

"They aren't from the city." He responded, glancing briefly at the bruised and battered raven haired girl. It she had been, he would definitely of remembered a face like her's. The brunette, too. "They're from elsewhere. If they live out here, I don't know how the hell they managed to survive."

"Do... Do you think there are others out here?"

His question caused him to come to a halt.

"There isn't time for that." He growled after a second, "We'll find out for sure after they wake up." The sight of the wall came into view. They had to make it there and they were home free.

For now at least.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: How was it? I know it wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't awful, hm? It had nothing to do with the episodes right now, so there isn't really anything to compare it to. I guess it is beforeduring (maybe?) the first episode if I had to place it on a timeline with it.

I haven't finished the series of AoT yet, so no spoilers please.

Vote for who you want to be paired with Sango. I'm open for Miroku, but I'd rather it be a more rare pairing idea.

Oh, and the feudal adventure never happened, just so you know.

Thanks for reading~ please review&favorite&follow.

Ja~


	2. Chapter 2

Auroua-chan: I meant to upload this yesterday, but I had school, and then got distracted catching up on AoT. (Sorry... not very much.)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>When Sango woke up she took notice to the sharp ringing in her head. She struggled for a moment, trying and failing to move against the tightly wrapped bandages, before giving up and falling back down onto her back. She rolled her head over, blinking in curiosity as she did so, to look over the strange room she was in.<p>

Where was she?

She winced, raising a bandaged hand up to rub her head in hopes of soothing the painful throbbing in the center.

How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was getting cornered by three titans and...

Oh dear lord, where the hell was Kagome at?!

Sango flung the covered from her body and sprang up out of the bed as if she had been set on fire. Shortly after, she greatly regretted that idea as she tumbled to her knees with a loud cry. She felt liquid cover her midsection and the white bandages began to stain crimson. She cursed and slammed her fist into the floor, trying once again to stand up.

She_ had_ to find Kagome, she had to know that she was okay.

Sango looked upwards once again, her gaze settling on the wood door. After she had managed to stand up, Sango staggered carelessly to the exit of the room. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob, steadying herself with it a bit, and yanked the door open. She peered out into the halls, frowning at their barrenness. She looked down both ways before settling on heading right.

She kept one hand on the wall beside her to keep her balance as she walked down the halls. Two deep voices reached her ears, and Sango took a deep breath. How would this blow over? She removed her palm from the wall and steadied herself on shaking legs.

Whatever happened, happened. She didn't care. All she needed was to find Kagome- to know she was okay.

"E-Excuse me." Sango began quietly, calling out to catch their attention, "But can you help me. I need to find my sister."

They glanced at one another before looking back at her.

"We wish we could, but right now we're needed elsewhere." The one on the left apologized, "It would be best if you evacuated the city."

"Evacuate?" Sango repeated, "I don't even know where the hell I am, and, yet, I'm supposed to evacuate?" Even if she did know where she was, she still wouldn't leave Kagome behind. Her life be damned. "Just tell me where the other girl that was found with me is. I'm not leaving wherever the hell this place is without her!" She couldn't believe the gall those two had... suggesting that she abandon her sister to save herself. _Despicable_!

When she didn't receive an answer, Sango scoffed. "Fuck this shit! I have no clue what's going on, but forget this. I'm finding Kagome and then I'll figure out what to do after that. If you aren't going to tell me where she is, I'll blast down every single door until I find her."

"You shouldn't!" The silent one pleaded, "The titans are upon us. If you value your life, you must leave!"

"I don't care about my damn life!" Sango screamed, "I can handle my own against those cretins, but, if my sister is out cold in some room, she can't! If I go out, it's going to be the way I was brought in. I'll die kicking, screaming, and I'll be covered in someone else's blood! I may be injured, but I'd love to see you hold me back. Try it- I fucking dare you."

When neither of them made a move to speak or grab hold of her, Sango smirked. "That's what I thought." She spun around on her heel, a sudden burst of energy creeping up her spine. "Good day, men. Don't die." Sango ran through the halls, stopping at every door she came by. The pain she once felt was numbed down by the terror she felt. She needed to find Kagome.

Find Kagome, and figure out how to get to safety. Neither of them, assuming Kagome was in the same condition as she, could take down another titan. They had gotten lucky enough earlier as it was.

At the thought, Sango frowned.

Why had the titans even attacked them? Usually, they ignored the two girls and continued on towards the walls of the city. They had managed to live peacefully in the forest outside the wall, like their parents had done. So why... why had the titans attacked them? Sango furrowed her brow and kicked a door at her side open before falling to her knees at the sudden rumble of the ground, shaking the building.

For the second time in her life, she was terrified of the titans.

She saw the shadow of one pass by the shattered remains of a wall, watching as it came to a halt and peered in towards her. It started to reach towards her, and Sango's body froze in it's place. She tried to get her feet to move, but they wouldn't.

Tears stung her eyes, her gaze lingering on it's sharpened teeth as a grin spread across it's lips. A muted scream fell from her lips as it fell towards the ground, dead. She briefly saw the titan's blood seemingly explode from it's body, the dark crimson coating the inside of the room as it slid down the outside of the building. Sango saw the figure of the person who had killed it when he swung into the room. She regained movement in her legs once more and hopped back onto her feet. Sango sent him a thankful nod before continuing on her way.

She couldn't afford to get all frozen and choked up with fear. She wouldn't lose herself to her fear.

A sudden pair of shouts caused Sango to halt in her steps, her heart leaping into her throat.

"How did you do that, brat!?"

This one was a male, a person she didn't know, so she didn't care. It was the female's screaming voice that caught her attention.

"Get your hands off of me, jerk!"

Relief filled Sango's core at the familiar voice. She ran faster down the hall and into the only open door, watching as Kagome fought against someone her height. He was dressed the same as the others fighting the titans, so why was he here? His hand curled tightly around Kagome's upper arm.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango rushed over to her, subconsciously yanking her from the man and wrapping her arms tightly around her. A few seconds ticked by before Sango remembered the hell going on around them. She released the smaller girl and took her white covered hand, "We don't have time for this- whatever the hell this is."

Kagome looked back, narrowing cerulean eyes at the man again. "You better hope I don't run into you again, twerp!"

"What was that even about?" Sango asked Kagome once the pair had made it out into the city streets.

"I don't know..." Kagome furrowed her brow and struggled to keep up with Sango. "I woke up and looked out the window and I saw it... A titan... it... it crushed and then ate a little girl. It saw me then and snatched me up before I could do anything. I-It grabbed a hold of me and I was terrified and I lost control like before- it got purified." She looked towards the ground. "I guess he was pissed that I took his kill away from him and he demanded to know how I did it."

The pair came to a halt and Sango whirled around to face Kagome. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the man Kagome spoke of not far off, eying them, before he left, using the rooftops to his advantage. She returned her gaze completely back to Kagome's face, watching as the tears built up and began to stream messily down her cheeks.

"S-she was just a little girl, not even ten years old... her life suddenly gone." Kagome wrapped her bleeding her arms around her, "I could hear her mother screaming her name before she got stepped on. I was angry... nobody should have to die that way... that fast." Kagome reached out to take Sango's hand, "Has the world always been this way? Has it always been hell? How have we survived for so long!? Why didn't they come after us first... Why did the majority skim over us!?"

Sango fought off her own tears, watching as the titans continued on their path, most still ignoring them.

"They still are skipping over us!" Kagome screamed, "They're going for the majority, like cheetahs to grazing gazelles!"

"Let me go! We have to go back!"

Kagome and Sango jumped at hearing the yell of a kid. They whirled around and saw a tall blond man toting two children. One boy fighting with everything he had to get away, and one girl limp in his arms. Kagome bit her lip before rushing over to him.

"What happened?" She asked, picking the girl's head up to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Hannes came to a halt, looking over the gentle face of the girl. She was covered in white bandages stained with the red of her blood. The two were the ones rescued from the outside. He shook his head, "You need to come with me as well, you both are hurt and need to be evacuated." He adjusted Eren on his shoulder and reached for her hand, his eyes widening when she slapped it away.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kagome growled, but yelped when the boy was shoved into her arms. He kept struggling even when Kagome gripped him tightly against her. She knew then when he had witnessed, just by looking up.

"Take them and run!"

Kagome looked down at the boy, her eyes meeting pleading blue-green. She saw the man shove the girl into Sango's arms, she still wasn't fighting. Kagome blinked back her tears, silently apologizing to the boy before she turned and began to run.

She would protect them long enough for them to escape.

They were children... they didn't deserve to die like this. They deserved full lives.

When Kagome and Sango turned down a stray street, the boy's struggling finally got too much. He punched her in the gut and she collapsed, dropping him in the process. She fell to her knees, coughing as she held back tears. Sango dropped the girl to the ground and rushed over to Kagome. She then whirled around towards him.

"I don't care what your fucking problem is, runt, but were trying to save your lives so you can have a future like your parents would have wanted!"

"I don't care!" He shouted back, "You're being cowards by running away!"

"What are we supposed to do, you spiteful little bastard!?" Sango snatched him by the nape of the neck, "I get that you just want to crawl under a rock. It hurts losing your family, I've been there!"

"I-"

"Don't you fucking get it!?" Kagome growled, "Your parents cared about you two more than they cared for themselves. I don't know how they died, but it was probably horrifying and going back won't solve a goddamned thing! Get stronger and then get your revenge at least! Get smarter, go on, don't forget, and fuck shit up later! You can fight me all you want, but I'm not letting you get yourself killed. Whatever sacrifice made would be pointless, don't you get that?"

Eren narrowed his eyes, "What do you know, bitch?!"

Sango punched him, knocking him back onto the ground, before stalking back towards him. Se yanked him back up and set him on his feet. "We know enough to give you reasons to live. Now, either come with us peacefully, or I'll beat you until you pass out."

"Why are the titans avoiding us?"

Sango turned and looked back at the girl, "What?"

"They don't care about following us anymore with you two..." Mikasa looked towards them, "Why?"

Kagome looked down. "We don't know, but let that be our advantage and let's get the hell out of here." She snatched the girl up and Sango picked the now silent boy up. They kept running until the reached the heard of people.

They were ushered towards the front rather quickly, Kagome and Sango were unsure why though. They placed the children down on the boarding docks, about to turn and head back but they were stopped.

"You two are severely injured." One of the soldiers standing there pushed them towards the boat, "Please board the ship. It's your only option of survival."

Kagome and Sango shoved them from their way.

"Give those places to someone who needs it." Sango ordered, "We'll be fine."

"But-"

"Please let our children on the ship, at least!" Kagome looked towards two women, each holding a child on their hip.

Kagome moved from the way and allowed them the space to board, smiling at them when they thanked them over and over again.

Shortly after that, the ships were at full capacity, and Kagome and Sango turned back towards the group of titans heading towards the people. Several people ran past the guards and jumped towards the boat, missing and falling into the water where they drowned. Kagome turned around, to take one last glance at the ship, and gasped at seeing the boy reaching out towards her, screaming for her to take his hand.

She smiled and shook her head.

Sango and she would be just fine, kid. He should worry about himself.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Meh, that's done. I've always loved Sango, she's such a bad ass without trying.<p>

So far, we have one suggestion of Sango/Erwin. I like the thought of it. Does anyone have any other suggestions? If so let me know~

I apologize for any spelling errors. If something doesn't seem right, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!

Remember to review&favorite&follow. Thanks~

Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua-chan: Just finished episode 14. I won't lie- I laughed.

Anyway, I'm gonna skip ahead a bit, I'll revisit the earlier part a bit later, but this chapter will go to where the training starts. And so everyone knows, and I don't get asked this later, Kagome and Sango are roughly 6 years older that Eren. So, when he's 15/16, they'll be 21-22. They're heights are the same in the IY series. Kagome is 5'2" and Sango is about 5'4 (couldn't find her actual height so I estimated it.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

"Are you excited to see the new recruits?" Sango asked Kagome as the two headed towards the training grounds and recruitment arena. "It's usually pretty interesting seeing those who have the guts to make it."

Kagome shrugged and folded her arms behind her neck. "Isn't it the same every new batch? There are some who are good, some that are eh, and some just plain awful. Those who are good have little to no issues. Those who are in the middle struggle more but are usually determined to pull through and prove themselves. The ones who are awful generally quite and run away with their tails between their legs when they realize what they got into."

Sango rolled her eyes. It was times like this that Levi was gone, and she was generally glad. When those two _weren't_ glaring and attempting to rip each others throats out- primarily Kagome to Levi-, they were by one another and feeding new habits into each other. She supposed she should be a bit relieved, though, Sango reckoned. At least over the last few years they had managed to get along enough to be on the same crew. In fact, the only reason she wasn't out on the scout's mission was so she could examine the newest test recruits. It was normally okay for them both to stay a few days into the start of the camp, as long as they returned for the next outing.

When you set Kagome and Levi beside each other, it was often hard to believe that they even got along in the slightest. They fought, squabbled, and argued to high heaven all the time. Generally, they didn't have the same views.

But there were several moments where they did get along well, and that was a reason they both had stayed alive.

They had each others back, literally, through thick and thin. Granted, Levi was a person who didn't require much saving. Kagome, on the other hand... Now, she loved her sister dearly, but she was overly stubborn and had a bad temper. When on the outside, and a titan attempted to snag her up, things went bad. Kagome was a skilled fighter, like the other scouts, but once in a titan's hand it was hard to escape without help.

Levi complained quite a bit about how he always had to come to her rescue, if only to get a rise out of her.

Sango looked back towards Kagome with a small smile. She had picked up her pace and was walking a bit more carefree towards the crowds.

Her sister might by oblivious, and so may Levi, but she was aware of the short man's concealed feelings towards Kagome, even if Levi wasn't aware of them himself. He cared deeply for her, even if he may never admit it.

At the sound of Keith Shadis's shouting, the head instructor of the 104th trainees squad, the two straightened up and picked up the pace. It was pretty amusing watching him interrogate and put fear into them. When they arrived, he was shouting at some poor girl eating a potato.

Sango giggled slightly and Kagome cocked an eyebrow when the girl offered him half.

When given the option of running laps until sundown, or skipping meals, she chose running without thinking it over. She loved her food, apparently.

While the pair watched over the interactions, they noticed many of them move to stare at them briefly before they straighten up out of fear of Shadis. When he finally took notice of them, he cracked a uncharacteristic smile.

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise!" Shadis shouted as he approached them, and everyone took the opportunity to stare at them without fear of being called out. "Look alive recruits, these two are in the place you all can be if you amount to something!"

"Lively bunch you got here, Shadis." Kagome smirked, "It feels like only yesterday that I was in their places." She approached the group, her smirk softening to a smile when they tensed up a bit, "I see a lot of potential. I hope they survive through your training."

Sango nodded towards them, "Just so the lot of you know, it was hell."

Shadis laughed somewhat modestly, "Says you, you two passed in the first and second rank spots before heading off to the scouts. You have no idea how difficult is was to pick who was better than the other."

"Sango was first, just to let you know." Kagome laughed towards the group, "I happily rested at second."

"Yeah, and now you have Captain Levi rescuing you three times every four weeks." Sango shoved her sister and Kagome huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Its not like I ask shorty to help me." Kagome grumbled, "He does it on his own accord, anyway." She let her eyes roam over the crowd before her gaze got caught by stunning blue-green eyes. A gasp fell from her lips before she smiled.

Well, damn. Looks like the kid survived.

She nodded towards him, watching as his eyes widened before he smiled back at her.

"Higurashi no.2, what do you mean you have Captain Levi rescue you?" Shadis asked, "I thought you could defend yourself."

Kagome blushed, "I can! It's just... him. He's arrogant, short, and rude. I say he pretty much does what he wants." She shrugged and turned her head to the side. "I never ask him to."

"I wasn't aware a man needed permission to save some girl. You should be a bit more grateful, if you ask me."

Kagome snapped her eyes up towards some man with tan hair and brown eyes. She walked towards him, peering up at him with cold, blue eyes.

"I should be grateful?" She growled, "If he complains about it as frequently as he does, then he needs to listen and understand that I don't require him to lend his hand. He does it on his own accord, and, sure I thank him for it, but he doesn't have to do it."

"But he also does it so you need to be grateful-"

"Shut your mouth you worm!" Shadis shouted at him.

Kagome chuckled, "I suppose I get where you are coming from," She commented and ignored Shadis, "So I'm not too angry, but understand that many are not like me and won't hesitate to knock you back a couple of places. What's your name, recruit?"

"M-My name?" He asked, a small blush rising to color his cheeks. "I'm Jean Kirstien, may I know yours, pretty Ma'am?"

"Call me Kagome, or Higurashi no.2, Jean." She took his hand and shook it, "I really hope you make it out of here alive." She turned to look at the others, "Same goes for all of you. As you can summarize and imagine, we always need new recruits for all of our fields."

With that, the duo turned and left. As they left, Kagome could feel the gaze of the kid again. She smirked briefly, making a small note to check up frequently on the progress of the new recruits.

This batch could be amusing.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: So we have another for ErwinSango. I think I'll do that one. Seems nice~

But, you've learned a bit of Kagome and Levi's relationship, and that Kagome and Sango are on the scout/survey team.

Hope you enjoyed~ please review&favorite&follow.

Ja~


	4. Chapter 4

Auroua-chan: La la la~

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>It was quite fun and rather amusing watching the new recruits work and go through the necessary training. Some of them really got into it, like it was the most easiest thing in the entire world, and some- as Kagome had predicted earlier- chickened out as soon as they realized just what they had gotten themselves into.<p>

It didn't matter though.

The ones who quit and gave up before the _real_ training started didn't need to waste anyone's time doing something they couldn't manage. If they couldn't even manage to get the balance requirement under their belt, how the hell did they expect and hope to fly and take down a single titan? Sure, team work existed, but you needed to rely on yourself as well. You couldn't just depend on other people.

It didn't work that way.

Kagome sighed and glanced towards Sango. Currently, the two of them were watching the recruits learn and do the technique of balance. If only to pass the time until the survey corps returned. At the thought a scowl decorated Kagome's lips. Bells chimed to announce they had returned, and her scowl turned into a pathetic pout.

Well, it had been a nice few days without Levi's attitude, Kagome deduced silently.

The pair stood up and Kagome dusted off the seat of her pants before stretching high into the air. She felt her joints pop and she sighed happily.

"Are you coming?" Sango asked, looking over her shoulder towards her sister.

"You go on," Kagome waved her off, "I'll catch up with you later. I want a few more hours to myself, if you don't mind."

Sango laughed, "I don't doubt it." She adjusted her belts before giving a wave. "I'll tell the others you're still over here so they know."

Kagome smiled gratefully and turned back, watching as the training ground began to empty out. It must have been time for their dinner. All but one person had left and Kagome frowned. She fixed her green cloak, pushing it backwards and over her shoulders, before hopping down off of the roof she stood on. She headed over to the the training grounds, stopping lightly on her feet behind him.

"Why are you still out here?"

Her airy voice, the sound resembling a faint charm of a bell, caused him to whirl around in surprise. He averted his gaze by looking down at his feet.

"I'm just thinking."

Kagome blew a raspberry at his weak tone. "You can think anywhere, didn't you know? I'd figure everyone would jump at the chance of a meal by now. No doubt Shadis works you all to the bone."

"Yeah..."

Kagome eyed him carefully before sighing and shoving him towards the ground. Before he could react, she flung herself down on the ground beside him. "Alright kid," She huffed, "You're going to talk, I'll listen, and we'll solve what's making you a mindless monkey. Deal?"

Her attitude showed to thoroughly shock him. He bit his lip slightly before snatching her by the arm. His actions caused her to turn and glare at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you even remember me?" He asked quietly, "At all?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I don't get punched in the gut by someone everyday, y'know?"

He blushed before adverting his gaze once again. "Sorry for that."

Kagome shrugged it off. "Don't stress it, I'm alive aren't I?" She looked him over briefly, noting his appearance hadn't changed much over the years. Granted, he was still a kid compared to her. "What's your name, anyway? I never learned it."

"I'm Eren Jaeger." He nodded towards her, "You're Kagome, right? That's what you said earlier, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled and nodded back. "Kagome, Higurashi no.2, girl, brat, crazy, I've been called them all. You name it, I've been called it." She winked at him with a laugh. "I prefer Kagome, though."

He laughed along with her, "I'm going to go on and head back before someone comes looking for me."

She blinked owlishly before shrugging. "What was bothering you?"

He waved his hands quickly before laughing lightly, "Don't worry about it- it's okay I promise."

Kagome sent him an analyzing glance before shrugging. "Whatever you say." She stood up after him, preparing to head in the opposite direction. "If you need any help while you're here, and I'm around, don't hesitate to ask."

Eren nodded slowly before sending her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." She waved hm off before heading away from the training grounds. She made it out of the designated area and her mood deflated a little. Leaning against the entrance gate was Levi in all his small glory. She forced a smile and tried to sneak past him.

"Kagome."

No such luck existed for her, apparently, and Kagome sighed. She halted in front of him and folded her arms.

"What do you want, Levi?"

He glanced over her, eyeing her closely with intimidating gray eyes. He shoved himself from where he stood and approached her.

"I've been waiting for the past ten minutes."

Kagome sent him a look, raising an eyebrow. "And I was supposed to know you were out here...?"

He glared at her. "Why do you concern yourself with the new recruits?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, I just enjoy seeing the new faces. Maybe make some friends." She put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out slightly. "I'm not quite sure you know what friends are, though..."

He gave a throaty grunt at her reasoning, its mocking hum causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Okay, if you're not going to say anything to me, I'm going to leave." Kagome ran delicate fingers through her dark tresses, the long strands falling from the hair tie and tumbling down her back in wild waves. "I need a bath anyway."

"Who the hell were you talking to?"

"Huh?" Kagome whirled back around.

"That kid." Levi clarified, "Who was he and why were you talking with him?"

"What does it matter to you?" Kagome snapped, "You got a problem with it?"

"Tch," He closed his eyes before walking ahead of her. "It doesn't matter to me. If you want to waste your time associating with kids, then that's your fucking problem."

She stomped her foot against the dirt ground with a hiss. "Then why'd you ask if you don't care? It ain't any of your goddamn business anyway."

He halted, mid-step, before spinning around to face her. Two seconds later he had the distance closed. One hand tangled in her hair, tugging her head back so she would look him in the eyes. "If you know what's best, Kagome, you'd be better off changing your attitude."

"Change my attitude?" Kagome yanked herself from his grasp, ignoring the pain that started in her head. She watched as Levi dropped the few strands of hair from his hand automatically. "Why don't you get off of your fucking high horse and stay in your own affairs and _out_ of _mine_. What I do does not concern you, and it never will."

Before she could blink, she found herself shoved up against the entrance gate. Levi pinned her to the gate with his hips. One hand captured her own and slammed them above her head. His other hand snatched her chin and forced her to look at him.

There wasn't much of a difference in their height, him only being a inch- just barely- taller than he, but she still had to glance upwards to meet his glare full on. They stayed like that for a while, neither individual backing down from the other's challenge.

After a moment, Levi released her and turned away. "Tch. Do whatever you fucking want." The heavy feeling in his chest annoyed him. Kagome and that kid had been way too close for his liking.

"I will." Kagome snapped back at him as she picked up her pace to pass him. "You don't own me, so I can and _will_ do what I want."

With that, she turned and walked away, her nose tossed high into the air. That argument was over, and she didn't want to get roped into another. She bet anything that this topic would be revisited on a later date, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

After a few minutes of walking, Kagome stopped and turned around to see if Levi was following behind her. She was surprised a bit to spot a vacant area. He must have went a different way, then.

When Kagome made it back to the headquarters, she spotted Sango standing and talking quietly with Erwin. When the pair tried to wave her over to them, Kagome shook her head and continued on her way. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Her earlier interaction with Levi had spoiled her mood entirely.

"I guess she's upset about something." Erwin rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug. "What do you suppose got under her skin?"

Sango bowed her head with a mild laugh. "Oh, you know... the usual..." Now she regretted telling Levi were Kagome had stayed behind at. Originally she had just planned to tell the survey corps that she was relaxing somewhere alone for a bit longer, but Levi had yanked her aside and demanded to know where she was.

Fearing that it had been important, Sango had automatically relented and gave him the information. However now... it appeared he had only wanted to get under her skin for a moment.

And it had worked, if Kagome's ready to kill features were anything to go by.

"The usual?" Erwin asked before he understood what she meant. "You're probably right."

Sango sighed, mentally cursing Levi to hell and back again. Unlike him, she actually had to deal with Kagome's blazing temper when he riled he up before bed.

Hopefully it wouldn't be yet _another_ night that she had to prevent her sister from kicking his door down and shoving his pillow down his throat.

Sango truly didn't know how many more of those she could take before she broke.

It was scary.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Aw~ Is Levi jealous of Eren? Lol. I couldn't help myself.<p>

I hope you enjoyed~

Remember to review&follow&favorite. Thanks~

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Over the three years, that of which the recruits trained, Kagome checked in many times to see the progress of a few that sparked her interest. She had a good feeling about them. That list included:<p>

Eren Jaeger, the boy she had met many years ago. There was something different about him- something off. She didn't know what it was, but it had her greatly intrigued.

Mikasa Ackerman, the girl that was was Eren before. She was skilled and had great potential. She was easily the best one in the 104th trainee squad.

Jean Kirstien, an arrogant, yet charming young man. He wasn't the best, by far, but he wasn't awful. He could do so much better if he tried harder and put more effort into it.

Armin Arlet, a shorter blond boy. He wasn't anything really special, in her opinion, but he was smart. He was one of the weakest in the group, but his intelligence made him valuable to keep around. Even he understood he was weak, but he didn't give up. That made him strong, if you asked her.

If it had been up to her, she would have went to the graduation ceremony of the 104th trainee squad, if only to congratulate those who she had interest in, but she hadn't been able to. It saddened her slightly. She heard the custom bell chime out in the announcement of the return of the survey corps, and she returned to her thoughts. From her spot, positioned between Levi and Hanji, she could see Eren standing with Mikasa and Armin in the crowd. They were speaking with Hannes.

With little consideration and thought, Kagome steered her cream toned horse over towards them and dismounted, handing the reigns to another person to take. She ordered him to take the horse back to her stable, smiling broadly when he agreed to do it for her.

She turned her smiling face to Eren and happily greeted him. She could feel Levi's hardening glare as she did so.

"Congratulations everyone!" Kagome commented, throwing her arms around each of them. Mikasa hesitantly hugged her back, and Armin shyly returned her warm hug. When she would her arms around Eren, wrapping them tightly around his shoulders, she flinched under the intensity of Levi's gaze.

Eren, and the others of the 104th trainee squad, had been a primary source of many of her and Levi's latest arguments and fights. It frustrated her to no end, considering he would never give a reason as to why he start the arguments in the first place. He would make a sarcastic remark, and the topic would slowly change to another matter before it came flying back to the main point.

She ignored him for the time being, no doubt this would be brought up later anyway, and released Eren. He cautiously let go of her, taking a step backwards and away from her.

The glare from, who he had learned not long before due to the talk of the citizens, Captain Levi frightened him slightly. He had been eyeing him since she had dismounted her horse.

"Ignore him." Kagome laughed after a minute, "Levi hates everyone and everything, if you ask me."

Her mocking tone lightened the mood slightly, and Eren shoved her playfully. He had long since become accustomed to her attitude, considering how much she had interacted with him over the past three years. "He doesn't hate you, it seems."

At that Kagome bent forward with loud laughs. "I think he especially hates me, with a passion. Do you have any idea how often we fight? I'm honestly surprised he hasn't killed me yet, or, at the very least, severely maimed me. I am probably the biggest nuisance to him, if not Hanji."

"Surely its not that bad." He laughed slightly. It couldn't be as bad as she led him to believe. His glare practically spelled out how protective he was of the small girl, either that, or he was plotting how to made his murder look like an accident.

"I'll let you believe that, kid." Kagome blew her bangs from her face, feeling a bit more at peace with Levi's gaze no longer boring into her. "What do you plan on doing now that you've finished the training?" She asked, getting back onto her main reason of approaching him.

"I want to join the scouts."

His answer was automatic and thoroughly shocked her.

"R-Really? Let me get this straight." Her mouth was agape slightly. "Out of every possible position you can take, you want to be on one of the most dangerous roles? Are you even aware how dangerous it is out there? It's free range and there is no promise that you'll survive on an outing."

"If its so dangerous, why do you keep doing it?" Mikasa asked after Kagome's explanation. "Doesn't it seem kind of ironic and hypocritical for you to try had knock him off of this goal?" Granted, she wasn't being rude. She was actually thankful for this girl's attempts to help save Eren from the destructive path he was pursuing.

"Why do any of us keep doing it?" Kagome retorted with a laugh. "We're all fucking insane anyway. Might as well do something to pass the time until we die, am I right?"

"You're not going to die, Kagome." Eren smiled at her, "We both know you're strong enough to hold your own."

Kagome's eyes widened at his blind judgement of her. She felt tears build behind her lower lid before she quickly closed them with a laugh. She was often guilty of belittling herself, no matter how prideful she appeared to everyone else. Sango told her to quit being cruel to herself, more times than she could count and keep track of. It didn't help that she was constantly saved by Levi, who would then reprimand her for her careless and idiotic behavior.

After a minute of her chuckling, she looked towards Armin and Mikasa. "What about you two? Do you know what you wanna do now?"

"I'm following Eren into the scouts." Mikasa answered after a minute, ignore Eren's angry outburst.

"Me too." Armin commented after a moment of thinking, his decision sparking a comment from Eren as well.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are a crazy bunch, all right."

* * *

><p>It was late in the hours of night, and Kagome couldn't sleep. She was worried for the safety of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Surely they couldn't want to join the scouts, could they?<p>

Kagome rolled out of bed, exiting the room she happily split with Sango and slowly migrated down the hall. She made it to the den of residence of the scouting legion and flopped down on the couch with a groan. She rolled onto her side, folding her arms against her stomach with a sigh.

She didn't have a say in what they wanted to do, so it wouldn't benefit anyone if she tried to butt her nose into it. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She heard light footsteps, but refused to move. Whoever it was came to a halt beside the couch and sat down gently next to her head. They remained silent, most likely assuming her to be asleep, and began to run their fingers through her mussed hair.

The action was soothing and calm, filling her body with ease. Kagome attempted to pick her head up, to see who it was out of curiosity, but they gently pressed her head back down onto the couch before restarting their actions.

Eventually she was lulled to sleep by the relaxing touch, subconsciously moving upwards and placing her head on their lap.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: There was more at the end, but my computer was a jerk and didn't let me save it, so I'll leave it as a mystery and let you all guess who it was.<p>

Anyway, we now have two more choices for Sango's pairing. I, personally, like all three so I need you to choose. Here are the choices:

Sango/Erwin  
>SangoHanji/Erwin  
>SangoJean

So please vote and I'll tally up the votes. I'll have this poll running until, let's say, chapter seven. Sound good?

Review(vote, too)&favorite&follow~

Ja!

(Sorry for any and all errors in this)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Kagome was woken up by the bright rays of sunlight shining through the uncovered windows and onto her face. She sat up and looked around, her eyes trailing down to the navy blue blanket covered her. She stood up and stretched as she continued to look around in an attempt to discover who had placed it on her.<p>

How long had she been asleep here?

She ran her fingers through her hair, yelping loudly when they got snagged on a loose braid.

Who the hell...?

Last night returned to her current thoughts as she undid the few braids that had been woven into her hair. Whoever was with her last night must have gotten bored some point after she had fallen asleep. A frown marred her face as she tried to think of who it could have been.

If it had been Sango, she would have woken her up before leaving and told her to go to bed.

Could it have been Petra? She wouldn't have woken her up unless it couldn't be helped.

After thinking it over for a moment and coming up with no solution, she let it go and headed to the bathing room, a change of clothes from her room held loosely in her arms.

Kagome bathed and washed her hair thoroughly but quickly. After she finished, she redressed and headed back to the den to see if anyone had came in there once she had left. Finding no one, she pouted.

How late in the day was it? Her eyes strayed to a clock and she stood stunned at realizing that it was close to ten in the morning. Why hadn't anyone woken her up already? She exited the building with a scowl on her lips and made her way towards the heart of the city in hopes of finding someone that would explain to her why she hadn't been woken.

Before she had even taken five steps an uneasy feeling enveloped her. It started in the center of her heart before dropping to the pit of her stomach, and then she was filled with the sensation of nausea. Without realizing it, or controlling it, she was rushing towards Wall Rose.

People moved from her way, only to send her dirty looks once she had passed them. In her hurry she paid them no mine and kept on her way.

Once making it to the base, she climbed up it, successfully taking the people manning the cannons off guard. They watched her in worry when she bounded towards the outside half. She fell to her knees and peered over the edge, the sight that held no titans did nothing to calm her wild nerves.

Kagome sat there, blankly staring over the edge of the wall for a while. She placed on hand over her violently thumping heart, and she shook her head. A dry laugh fell from her lips as she stood back up and turned around, preparing to head back down the wall and find the individuals that belonged to the same crew as her. Her eyes connected with Eren's, his blue-green orbs peering at her in worry.

"Is something wrong?"

His hardened voice shocked her. He was itching for a fight with the titans? She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Everything's fine. I just get weird sometimes, I suppose." She approached him and placed her palm between his shoulders, encouraging him to walk next to her before she left. "I guess you can say I get anxious when things are peaceful for a long time."

He nodded and looked over the city with her. "You know what Kagome?" When she looked at him, he smiled and placed his arm on her shoulder, "I have a decent feeling, at least I assume it's decent."

"What do you mean, Eren?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I've never felt like this before. Its like I'm anxious, but calm at the same time. Whatever happens, I'm gonna be ready for it."

Kagome laughed, Eren joining in shortly after. Before she could respond, however, the silhouette of a head cascaded over them and onto the surface of the wall. Something like electricity ran through her body and, what sounding like, lighting struck the ground behind them. Automatically, as if they were in a daze, everyone on the wall slowly turned around, their eyes widening in horror at the sight of the fifty meter, if not more, titan standing and gazing _down_ on them.

Kagome took a step backwards when its eyes landed solely on her. She subconsciously drew her blades and took a quick look at the others frozen in their spots.

"Scatter!" She shouted quickly. Before any of them could react, everyone was knocked off of the wall. Some reacted quickly, using their 3D maneuver gear to catch themselves and those who didn't had fast enough reflexes.

Kagome sheathed her swords and jumped, dodging it's massive arm as it reached for her. It struck her with it's other arm and sent her flying from the wall. Before she could react she was yanked against a chest. Soon after she was thrown on top of a roof, dazed and confused.

It took her only second to realize who it was.

She looked upwards, her mouth agape and eyes wide as she watched Eren head back towards the titan. God dammit...

Without thinking, she jumped, latching the hooks of her 3D gear into the top of the wall, and swung herself back on top of it. She watched, somewhat stunned, as the muscle covered titan disappeared.

She heard someone land next to her and Kagome looked up to spot Connie. He rushed down the side of the wall, and Kagome followed suit. Her eyes widened at seeing the gaping hole that allowed titans to enter.

"Did you kill it?" Connie yelled towards Eren, his eyes widening when Eren shook his head.

"No... It just vanished."

Kagome frowned and shook her head. They didn't have time to worry about the vanishing titan right now. They had a serious problem. "Don't just sit there!" She screamed at them, "We need to protect the citizens while they are evacuated."

Her voice showed to shock the guys into action. They made it back to the headquarters, ignoring the rush of the others. Kagome's frown deepened as she watched the many people freshly trained to fight. Several were crying, curled into little balls like children. Others were vomiting, the fear and nerves getting to them. She looked around and spotted Eren and Jean.

What was she supposed to do? Of course, she needed to find her crew and handle the assigned position, whatever the hell it was, but she couldn't just leave everyone here. They were new, and most of them would die today.

She saw Mikasa come to a halt beside her and the pair looked back towards Jean and Eren.

"I'm sure you're good and ready to die at any second, aren't you!?" Jean shouted, grabbing Eren by his collar. "I was supposed to be leaving for the Interior tomorrow!"

"Relax!"

"Oh? Is that it?" Jean growled in sarcasm. "Relax and accept death?!"

"Hell no!" Eren yelled back as Kagome and Mikasa approached the fighting pair. He shoved Jean into the pillar behind him. "Have you forgotten those three aching years we poured our blood, sweat, and tears into?"

Jean's eyes widened, no doubt from the memory of the painful training they had endured.

"We nearly died too many times to count during those three years. Some people actually did. Others ran away, and were driven out, but we survived! And we can do the exact same now!" At his words, the people sitting on the ground and sobbing out of the sheer terror looked up. "Jean, you're going to survive this day, and go to the interior tomorrow, right!?"

When Eren finally released his grip on Jean, the taller male snorted and left, calling out to another male to stop his sniveling. Once he had gone, Mikasa approached Eren.

"If something, anything, goes wrong, come to me." She began, causing Eren to look at her stunned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "We were assigned to different squads."

"Things don't follow a plan on a chaotic battle field, Eren." She pleaded, "If something happens, come to me and I'll protect you."

"What is your-"

"Cadet Ackerman." The pair turned to face a blond male. "You've been permitted to join the rear guard."

"B-but my level of ability isn't good enough." She argued. "If anything, I'll only be in the way Sir."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." He glared at her, "The evacuation of the city is behind schedule too badly. We need to place as many of our elite soldiers as we can with the citizens."

"But-!" Mikasa tried to argue back, to get him to change his mind, but was cut off when Eren suddenly headbutted her.

"Get yourself together, Mikasa!" He shouted at her. "This is about more than us. Mankind is in real danger right now. Mankind could be completely eradicated if we don't act quickly! Quit being selfish and trying to follow your own concerns and worry about the people who actually need to be protected!"

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly before she casted her gaze towards the ground. Her bangs shrouded her gray eyes and she grabbed hold of Eren's sleeve. "I'm sorry, I lost my head right there. Just promise me one thing, Eren." When he looked at her, Kagome saw him nod slightly. "Please don't get yourself killed. Promise me that you won't die, Eren."

Eren didn't answer her as he snatched his arm from her grip, turning on his heal and leaving them both behind. Kagome bit her bottom lip and followed close behind him.

After a second, he took notice of her and whirled around to face her. "You need to get to your station, too."

"No." Kagome glared at him, "Not only because I don't know where my crew has been stationed at, but because I can't leave everyone here to die or get hurt."

"What the hell do you-!"

"Shut up." She snapped at him, glaring coldly. "Many of these people have never seen a titan up close, you understand that don't you? What makes you think they will even be able to take one down?"

"Quit trying to be stubborn, Kagome and start thinking smart!"

"Really?" Kagome growled, "You're going to try to tell me what to do? Last time I check, you weren't my Commander, let alone my Captain. Hell, I barely ever listen to them." Before he could respond, she continued. "I may piss them off when I do things like this, but they have long since gotten used to the fact that I follow my base instinct."

"They need your help!"

"No, they don't, Eren! As it is, I'll be basically useless if I get rescued every five minutes by Levi. Here I can do what I want and don't have to worry about some arrogant asshole trying to protect me when I don't need it!" Kagome snatched him by his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "If they did need me, they would have searched me out by now. Levi should know by now that when I'm not to be found I'm with you or someone else here. Do you have any fucking idea how many times I've got caught because he was waiting at the gate over the past three years? Do you have any idea how many fights that started? Hundreds, I'm sure of it. It _still_ causes arguments. The members of my squad can handle themselves, okay?"

He started at her in shock and Kagome sighed.

"Look, I understand what I'm doing, and I promise that if get told by my superior to leave, I will." She promised him, "But until them, I'm going to maintain my position where I can help you guys. I want little to no casualties."

He stared at her briefly before nodding slowly. "Fine... just stay as safe as you can."

Kagome snorted. "There is no such thing as safe out here, Eren. You need to understand that." She looked over her shoulder and pointed to a specific spot on a lower roof. "I'm going to be there, understand?"

"But that the heart of the city! Titans will flock to there automatically!"

She smiled and nodded. "I know. If I can distract them long enough for you guys to kill them, then it'll be easy."

"What if-"

"Don't worry about me, Eren." Kagome glared at him, "I have my own methods of surviving." If she could get her body to react with enough fear, then she could purify the titans pursuing her. In order to do so, though, she would have to be isolated where they could reach her. Then it would be like dominoes falling. One would rush towards her after the next, and hopefully she could wipe out majority of them in under fifteen minutes, twenty if it takes longer than expected.

When he finally nodded and released he wrist, Kagome hugged him tightly before leaving to the spot she would occupy.

Hopefully it would also keep her out of her squad's sight long enough.

She only needed two or three to ambush her, and she would be good.

* * *

><p>Where the fuck was she? Levi tightened his grip on his drawn blade, his scowl deepening. One search of the Scouting Legion's residence proved that she wasn't there like she had been earlier in the morning. If anything, he bet that she had rushed off to the brats she was so fond of.<p>

They wouldn't be capable of protecting her, not like he could. None of them even remotely possessed nearly enough skills.

He spotted Hanji arrive back with Sango in tow.

"Kagome is no where to be found, and we're out of time to search for her." Sango groaned, "The only thing we can do now is wait and hope she joins us later. If not, we have to hope she's in a situation she can defend herself in."

"Sango's right!" Hanji smiled, "Kagome can't do anything reckless in the city. There probably won't be so many titans, anyhow."

"Surely you recall five years ago, Hanji."

"Of course I do..."

Levi tuned out the chattering girls and glanced back out over the city, trying to spot anything of Kagome's. Surely she couldn't be stupid enough to try to handle them on her own...

He was about ready to tie a collar on her out of rope and make her stay by his side all day and night if she kept thinking so little.

Kagome had better live through this so he could kill her once he found her.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: The name of the wall might be wrong. I could recall if it was Wall Maria or Wall Rose that the colossal titan struck. (Episode 5) If I'm wrong, let me know and I'll fix it (the same goes for other errors) Thanks~<p>

Anyway, to make up for the loose end of the last chapter, here's a longer one, although not so long. Hope you enjoyed~

Remember to review&favorite&follow. Thanks~


	7. Chapter 7

Auroua-chan: Poll is at the bottom. This is the last chapter to vote, so if you're gonna vote do it now.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagome landed on the low up rooftop she fell to her knees with a small sigh. She took a look around her before she adjusted her position, pulling her knees against her chest slightly.<p>

She knew all too well what would happen if things went wrong and off course.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, gently worrying the plump pink flesh, as she glanced over her shoulder again, looking for the first titan that you be drawn to her. She felt the building underneath her shake and she straightened up.

Looks like titan number one had stumbled across her. She looked behind her, watching as it's revolting face contorted into a massive smile.

It was, at least, 12 meters tall.

Kagome fought back her growing urge to cringe and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She slowly got to her feet and looked upwards. Her muscles became tense as she stood there, staring up at the titan as it bore down on her. At instinct, her powers began to rise to the surface of her body, the burning sensation starting in the pit of her chest.

As more titans began to draw around her, Kagome began to wonder if anyone would be close enough to come to her aide if she truly needed it. It had been almost ten minutes and she had yet to see another individual.

Surely they all couldn't be... Not already, no. There were so little titans. They had to have been taking care of them, right?

She yanked herself from her thoughts when all four sides of the building were surrounded with four different titans.

The one before her was 12 meters, behind her was 9 meters, to her left was 15 meters, and the one on her right was 10 meters.

Why weren't they moving? Why were they just staring down at her?

After that thought she heard a low rumble, coming from behind her, and the roof top was shattered into bits. Kagome jumped quickly to narrowly avoid the hand reach out to grasp her. Another came from her left, knocking her out of the air and to the ground. She landed with a small cry in the rubble and remains of the building. Before she could blink, or even register that she was on the ground, a large hand scooped her up by her cloak. She blinked the black spots from her vision as she was held inches away from the 15 meter titan.

She could smell its pungent breath- blood and decaying human flesh. At instant she felt ill. This was the closest she had even been to a mouth belonging to a titan.

No wonder death by being ate was such a horrible end. The gnawing of your flesh and the crushing of your bones didn't compare to the nauseating aroma lingering on their breath.

Kagome felt herself being lowered to the black pit before her, her heart rate speeding up. She drew her left sword and stabbed it in the titan's cheek, slicing towards its stretching cavern. It let out an angry yowl, flinging her body violently to the side. The hooks of her 3D gear sunk into the flesh on its shoulders and she stabilized herself beside it's neck.

She had one good shot, or she was good as dead.

She drew her right blade, a pink glow surrounding the tip all the way to the base, and carefully aligned it with the titan's weak spot. Without a hint of gracefulness, Kagome slammed the sharpened point through it's weak spot from where she stood, dismounting the blade from the hilt and abandoning her position seconds later. She flung herself carelessly on to a nearby roof and turned around to watch the 15 meter titan collapsed. The other three, not seeing her quick escape, flocked to him only to disintegrate along with him.

Kagome knelt forward with a low groan after watching what had happened.

No more titans appeared in her sight and she stood dumbfounded a bit. Had the others taken care of them already? She took a step and stumbled forward a bit, her body weak and sore. It was then that she actually took into consideration how much of her energy she had actually used. She rocked forward onto her knees yet again with a small sigh, thankful that there were no other titans trying to swarm her. She took a few minutes to think silently to herself before she stood again.

Kagome glanced around her one last time and placed a new blade onto her bare sword, setting it back in it's sheath. When she felt back up to normal pace, Kagome let herself sail forward and away from the crumbling roof and pile of soot-looking remains.

She would have to learn how to control that, Kagome mused to herself as she soared through the sky. She kept her eyes open, prepared for any sudden ambush that could happen. The moist air settled around her, weighing her down slightly as she flew. She heard the withdrawal sound and quickly adjusted her course to head back.

After five minutes, Kagome looked over her shoulder and frowned.

Scattered about on the roofs below were several different squads. Curiosity budding to the top of her mind, Kagome swung herself down on the rooftops.

"What are you guys still doing out here?" She asked once she landed, "Surely you heard the sound to withdraw."

The crowd looked towards her before turning their gazes back to their feet.

"We don't have enough gas to get back," Connie told her and motioned over his shoulder, "And the HQ is completely swamped with titans."

Kagome pursed her lips together before taking a quick count of those who were there. A good five or six people were missing. She felt her heart tighten when she didn't see Eren. She caught sight of Armin sitting in a ball by a chimney. She frowned and approached him, crouching forward and jabbing him with her finger.

She cringed at feeling the sticky slime like material coating him. What the hell was all over him? She wiped her hand on the ground before meeting his gaze.

"Armin, where is Eren?"

Kagome frown when he directed his attention towards the ground again. Her heart plummeted into her stomach when he wouldn't look back at her. She looked downwards at her knees as black spots began to slip into her vision. Once Armin finally began to speak, his voice quivering uncontrollably, Kagome wasn't focused on paying attention.

"E-Eren... he- he's-"

She couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome slammed her palm down over Armin's mouth to silence him. She felt the stinging heat of his tears as they leaked and splashed onto her trembling hand. After a second everyone had turned their attention to the pair, and Kagome slowly removed her hand so Armin could breathe freely again. She took a deep breath, her lungs and body burning in pain as she slowly stood back up.

She then bent forward and tugged Armin up to his feet.

"Get your ass up, Armin." She ordered, "You're alive, are you not?" Armin quickly nodded, frozen to his spot at her chilling voice. "Then you can still fight!"

Kagome picked her head up again and turned around to face the moping crowd. She sneered and stomped her foot onto the rooftop. "Get the hell up- all of you!"

At the sound of her sudden shout, everyone instantly bounded onto their feet out of shock.

"I don't know about any of you, but_ I_ was trained to fight until the moment I die." She growled, "You need more gas and the headquarters are swamped with titans? What should we do!?" The heavy, gruff sarcasm coating her tone like honey cut the others deep. "I got an idea... Why don't we do what we were _trained _to do? How about we go get it ourselves before the titans come to us? At least that way we aren't completely and totally fucked beyond repair!"

"But what if-!"

"You die?" Kagome snapped. "Hate to break it to you, but everyone has to die someday! It happens. We're soldiers, we aren't allowed to cry, piss our pants, and hide! Our responsibility is to fight for and to defend those who need it, for people who need saving! Do you think that everyone can do this? That everyone is capable of doing what we're doing?"

She was met with silence and she sneered, "Exactly! Not everyone is cut out for this life, for this job. Not everyone can handle coming face to face with the terror that is the titans. The people who die defending what they love, that give themselves up to save another, the ones who actually fight back instead of sitting around waiting to be rescued are heroes! I don't give a shit if you're afraid. What matters to me is that people have died, have given up their lives, to protect humanity and all of you are just sitting here waiting to fucking die!" She turned on he heel and walked to the edge of the building she stood on. "I'm heading back to headquarters to get more gas. Everyone who isn't a pansy- get your ass into gear and follow me." After those words left her mouth, Kagome took to the sky.

She felt numb as she flung herself from building to building. It was as if her body was on autopilot and she had no physical control over her actions. Her rapidly fluctuating emotions were wrapping themselves around every part of her and numbing her body from the inside out. She closed her eyes for a brief second and when she opened them again Kagome saw the ground approaching her at an unrealistic pace. She hit the cobble ground with a loud cry, rolling into a brick building not far off. Seconds later, Kagome felt two stinging sources of pain. One coming from where the 15 meter titan had struck her with it's brute force, and the other from where she had been slammed into the course ground.

Kagome winced and pushed herself upwards. Her whole body ached all over now. The numb feeling was not long gone and she was left in a deep abyss of pain.

Tears blinded her vision and her head drooped forward. Her whole heart clenched tightly in pain.

It had to have been a mistake, a cruel, cruel mistake... Eren couldn't dead... not so soon.

The ground below her began to rumble and the buildings surrounding her began to tremble under the force. Kagome turned her gaze upwards, ignoring the pain starting in the back of her neck. She tried, but failed in moving as the titan that had struck her drew closer to where she sat crumpled on the ground. It was drawing nearer and nearer to her at an unbelievably slow pace. It was like time was frozen in space and she was left sitting motionless in waiting.

She turned her attention to the ground and allowed her tears to roll down her cheeks with no shame. She drew her right blade and clutched it tightly.

If she were to die, let it not be in vain and let her take her killer with her. She bit her bottom lip and chocked back her weak sob.

Perhaps being eaten alive wouldn't be so bad, Kagome mused silently to herself as she waited. She smiled slightly. Hopefully Sango would forgive her, and maybe the brunette would understand.

She could feel the searing heat emitting from the monstrosity as it reached downwards towards her. She closed her eyes and positioned her sword before her face. She wouldn't go out without a fight, damn it. Even if her body wouldn't allow her to move, she wouldn't give up.

Before the titan could curl it's gigantic hand around her, she heard another rumble coming from behind her. A short scream fell from her lips as the ground behind her crumbled into dust and she was knocked out of the way. When she looked back up up, Kagome's heart skipped a beat at watching as another titan came from behind her and knocked the opposing titan's head off.

She sat stunned as the titan continued to pulverize the dying one. The blood splattered her, matting in her hair and staining her uniform. She sat motionless as the titan finally stopped it's actions, cringing and covering her ears when he let out a loud, earthshaking roar.

He turned to face her, glowing green eyes locking on her, and Kagome anticipated death, but was left in shock as he just stared at her. It's behavior wasn't what shocked her, no... it was the aura admitting from it. It was... It belonged to... to...

_Eren_.

Before she could do anything to approach the titan that had protected her, she was swept up and slammed into a muscular chest. She winced at feeling rough hands tighten on her bruising limps, holding her tighter to support her full weight.

Her eyes trailed up to her snatcher's face and inwardly yelped at seeing Levi.

He looked pissed, to say the very least.

_Lovely._

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: In counting the original pairing suggestions, Sango and Erwin is winning. If you want another choice, vote quickly.<p>

Anyway, I felt like this chapter was lacking something... I'm not sure what though. Oh well~

Review&favorite&follow~ Thanks.

Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

Auroua-chan: I enjoyed this one. Perhaps a little too much...

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes and squirmed uncomfortably against Levi. She felt him tighten his arms around her once again, causing a bold surge of pain to shoot through her bruised body. She ignored it and continued to shove against him.<p>

In reality, she knew that it was in her best interest to let Levi take her back to safety due to the bulk of her injures that prevented her from be mobile, but her irrational side was beginning to surge upwards.

She wanted to go back.

She wanted- no... No, she_ needed_ to help Eren and the others. She had to make sure that they were okay. If Eren had somehow assumed a titan form then her wasn't safe. The others needed her help, still, as well. Without thinking, somewhat automatically, Kagome lashed her arm out and slapped Levi across his face.

How he reacted in response didn't shock her.

Kagome was thrown to the side and on top of a nearby roof. She landed with a small cry before being yanked upwards by her hair.

"What is your fucking problem?!" Levi growled, restraining him the best be could so he didn't throw her off of the roof.

"What is my problem?" Kagome snapped back at him with the same amount of anger. "My problem is that you continuously find the need to save me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for not letting you get ate by a titan. Next time I will happily do so!" Levi drawled out sarcastically. "Stop being so fucking disobedient and do as I say for once!"

"Disobedient!?" Kagome hissed, "How dare you speak to me like you are training a damn dog! Just because you're _technically_ my superior doesn't mean I _have_ to listen to you! Its just implied that I should!"

"Really now?" Levi tightened his grip on her hair and tugged her impatiently onto her knees. "Then you should cooperate with the implications to me because I can protect you."

"Protect me?" Kagome growled, "I don't want you to protect me. I can take care of myself!"

"Looks like it!" He motioned to her exposed skin layered with bruises.

"I am not your property, Levi!" Kagome snapped, "I don't need your damn protection, I don't need you constantly coming to my rescue, and I don't fucking want you treating me like I'm some little kid that needs a guardian!"

He smirked before kneeling to be on her level. "What makes you think you're _not_ my property, Kagome?" Levi placed his nose against her's, watching her reactions carefully. "From where I'm sitting, it's pretty obvious you belong to me."

Kagome let out a muted yelp at the sudden closeness. She schooled her expression and matched his glare with her own. She ignored the warmth of his breath fanning across her lips. Kagome fought off the urge to blush as he moved close to her.

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch at feeling his lips ghost over her own. The touch was so light that she actually wondered if it had happened.

"You belong to me, Kagome." Levi told her. "You will see that sooner or later, I assure you."

Kagome didn't make a move to argue when Levi swept her back up into his arms. Her nose was pressed into his shoulder as she struggled to stay awake.

Levi smelt nice. The aroma of pine overlaying the faint scent of spice.

As she was drifting off, the pain getting the better of her, Kagome realized something.

She enjoyed the way he smelt.

* * *

><p>It took her a little while to remember where she was when Kagome finally woke up. She held her arms up over her face, frowning at the white bandages wrapped all the way up them.<p>

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that, soon enough, Levi would barge into her room and then she would be reprimanded for not doing like she was told.

She clenched her fist as tightly as she could without putting herself in more pain.

She hoped everyone was okay. She hadn't even made it to the headquarters, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

Would they be mad at her?

At the sound of her door creaking open and slamming shut soon after, Kagome cringed slightly and rolled over. Instantly she saw Levi's beyond angry expression.

Well, if this wouldn't be a lovely session.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, not caring much for her lack of dress. Surely he's seen a nude woman before, anyway. "If you're gonna punish me, make it quick please. I want to be able to check up on the others."

"By others you mean that little brat, don't you."

She glared at his tone. "That's none of your concern."

Levi approached the bedside with a scowl. "It is my concern, Kagome." He turned her head back to where she would look at him. "I don't want you spending time with him. Because you wanted to play mother bird you're hurt."

"You seriously think you can stop me from seeing Eren." Kagome asked in amazement when he nodded automatically. "Are you fucking stupid?"

She cringed when he tightened his grip.

"You are in no place to smart off to me, Kagome." Levi commented and knelt over her, "Do remember you belong to me."

"I belong to you? Che and you're taller that 5'5" but you're not so-"

Levi slanted his lips over her's without warning, instantly shutting her up. He liked her better this way. Silent.

Kagome reflexively shivered at feeling his calloused hands trace down the tender skin of her front. She felt his hands skim over her bandaged ribs before pausing on her full breasts. A pink blush dusted covered her, coloring her cheeks all the way down her neck, at feeling him squeeze her breasts.

Levi broke the kiss and surveyed her flushed features. At the sight of her hooded eyes, he stood back up and readied to leave her alone.

"Get some sleep, Kagome."

"You can't just kiss me, feel me up, and leave!" Kagome screeched and struggled to push herself upwards. She failed and ended up landing on her back.

"You wish to continue when you are so badly injured?" Levi asked, "I didn't realize you wanted me to fuck you so desperately."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a darker red. "You pompous ass!" She growled and turned her gaze away from Levi.

"You need some more sleep Kagome." Levi called out over his shoulder as he approached her door. "And don't think I have forgot about your due punishment. I plan to punish you to the fullest extent for your stupidity when there isn't a chance that I'll damage you more than you already are."

She didn't answer him as she turned her back to him with a small huff.

"Oh, and Kagome?" When he had her attention he continued with a small smirk. "I was serious- I don't want you near that Jaeger brat. If you don't start obeying me, I _will_ worsen your punishment."

Her response was a mute glare before she went back to ignoring him.

Levi's smirk grew as he left the room.

He didn't intend to share what was his. Especially with some kid half his age.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: So, the poll winner is SangoErwin. I apologize to those who wanted others. Maybe next time, hm?

Sorry this was shorter, but I needed to end this section so I could move on. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Review&Favorite&Follow please~

Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

Auroua-chan: Oh Levi, you really are quite the romantic type, aren't you?

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>When Kagome woke up, for the second time, she took notice to the change of scenery around her. She blinked and sat up.<p>

Where the fuck was she?

The bed was soft and smelt familiar... Pine overlaying spice? Kagome sniffed the sheets happily and sighed. She really liked the smell.

She untangled herself from the blankets, nearly tripping over them in the process. She was still naked.

Her face flushed bright apple red.

Had... had she been moved _without_ being dressed...?

Kagome looked around for a moment, trying to find any article of clothing of her's. When failing to do so, she sank back down on the bed with a huff. The sound of the door opening made her yelp and tug the sheets over her body. Finally her modesty had returned to her.

She saw Levi approaching her and Kagome watched him carefully. His plain white shirt and black pants told her it was later in the day, perhaps night. He stopped before her and handed her something to wear. Her face fell at realizing it was her sleeping clothes.

"Did you have me moved out of my room?" Kagome asked and pouted when he nodded. "Where am I and why?"

"You though I was joking." Levi commented, "I was serious when I said I didn't want you around Jaeger. This way, I can keep a better eye on you."

"What?" Kagome felt her heart begin to race. "What do you mean?

"You will now be in my care."

"You mean..." No wonder the bed smelt so familiar...

"You are in my room?" When Kagome meekly nodded, Levi smirked. "Naturally."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kagome screeched and jumped up, ignoring her nudity in favor of her anger. "What does Sango have to say about this!?"

Levi freely let his eyes roam down her exposed body before traveling back up to catch her gaze. "Was she supposed to oppose this?" He removed his shirt and set it aside.

Kagome felt her body heat up at seeing his well sculpted and defined muscles. Her eyes lingered on his chiseled chest before she remember the conversation at hand. She stopped her staring and try to prevent herself from reaching out to trace his muscles. After a moment she was under enough control and went back to the current topic. "Kinda!"

"She didn't." Levi shrugged and began to stalk towards her. He placed his hands on the swell of her hips and brushed his lips against her ear. A smirk tilted his lips upwards when he felt her shiver under his touch. "Unlike you, she doesn't doubt me."

"I don't doubt you." Kagome whispered. "I just don't like you always ordering me around."

"You need to understand, Kagome." He caught her chin and turned her so their noses were touching. "Everything I tell you to do, its for the better."

"For... the better...?"

Levi nodded and stole her lips in a quick kiss. "You are precious, Kagome. You need to be protected, and no one but myself can properly do so."

Her cheeks lit up to a bright pink. "P-precious?"

"You are my gem."

Kagome felt the edge of the bed press against the back of her legs. She came back to focus long enough to feel Levi adjusting her below him on the bed. Her heart was fluttering so noisily in her chest.

Could he hear it?

Kagome moaned in surprise when she felt Levi's mouth latch onto the smooth skin of her neck. Her vocal response to it shocked just as much as the sudden nips and licks.

His lips left a burning trail down the column of her neck and down her chest, leaving behind bright red marks that stood out against the pale creme of her skin. Levi took a perked nipple into his mouth and began to suckle like a newborn. His hand gently caressed her other breast, hardening the peak with skilled and calloused fingers.

Another loud moan fell from her lips when his free hand trailed down her body and dipped between her thighs. He dipped one finger inside her opening and began to slowly pump her. He abandoned her breasts and claimed her lips in a hard kiss.

"Does that feel good, Kagome?" He whispered against her ear and added a second finger to his actions.

She didn't trust her voice to sound strong so she nodded her answer. Kagome heard Levi's throaty chuckle against her shoulder. He removed his fingers from her passage and and sat back. He undid his pants enough for his hardened length to be freed before he leaned forward again, using one hand to align his shaft with her entrance and placing the other by her head to evenly distribute his weight so he wasn't crushing her under him.

Levi kissed her forehead and felt her tremble below him and he rocked his hips forward. He tore through her virgin barrier with ease, muting her loud cry with his lips. He gave her no time to adjust to his sudden intrusion and he set a medium pace automatically.

He urged his tongue between her lips and brushed it against her's.

Kagome, the pain in her lower body finally dying down to a slow throb, wound her legs around Levi's waist and buried her fingers in his hair. She felt Levi tighten his grip on her hips and his thrusts become more erratic.

She broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, loud cries spilling freely from her lips. She felt the tightly wound coil in her snap and stars exploded behind her closed eyes. Her inner walls clamped down tightly around him and tugged Levi over the edge with her.

"L-Levi!"

He slammed his hips forwards with one last thrust, burying himself deep inside her.

Kagome felt Levi pull out of her and lay his head on her chest. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around him tightly. She began to run her fingers through his hair while she listened to the silence around her.

She literally could not believe what had just happened, and she was sitting in the messy after math covered in sweat with Levi still on top of her.

After everything... him going out of his way to prevent her from leaving to see Eren, his relocation of her, _everything_... she had just willingly had sex with him. Even now, she was content.

Levi took the concept of protective intentions and blew it up to insane proportions, even moving her out of her own room while she was asleep. Just to keep her away from another male, and not even a male that she was romantically pressuring! And she wasn't even angry anymore.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Kagome sighed.

She was completely crazy.

Kagome felt him nuzzle into her breasts and her cheeks lit up to a bright pink. Her fingers trailed down his back and down his side to his chest. She absently began tracing the well defined muscles, a small smile quirking her lips upwards.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the comfortable bedding behind her and held Levi tighter.

This was comfortable.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I apologize for any errors in the lemon. I can't go back and read over it when I write them. I can only skim it.<p>

_**Miko Vampire-** You have no idea how close to the mark you were. I was half way done with this chapter when I saw your review. Cahoots to your guessing~ _

I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review&favorite&follow~  
>Ja!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Auroua-chan: So many feels, so little time. I belive that someone requested in a review to have longer chapters, so I made sure to make this one long. Its the longest one yet, topping 3K, almost 4K, words.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Eren looked down over the wall and to the other side. It was only him and Commander Pixis on the wall, with Armin and Mikasa a ways back, much to the disdain of the others on the ground. He bit his lip, unable to recall catching sight of Kagome anywhere in the crowd, and when asked, Armin and Mikasa didn't know where she was.<p>

What if she had gotten hurt, what then? Pixis took his flask out of his coat and took a long swig out of it.

"What do you say Eren," He smiled, "Are you up to giving it a shot?"

He looked up, a bit shocked at the silver container was outstretched to him. After a second, he nodded quickly.

He instantly regretted the decision at burning sensation running down his throat. He spit the liquor out automatically and turned to the side in case he would retch. Eren heard Pixis laugh and saw him take another long swig.

How...?

"I was expecting that." Pixis chuckled and put his flask back into the inner breast pocket of his jacket. "Not many can handle the taste of my brand. Especially if you're a newbie to the taste of alcohol."

Eren's eyebrow twitched.

"Then why offer?"

"The reactions are always humorous." He laughed boisterously before turning to look at the three teenagers behind him. He looked at Armin with a curt nod. "Why don't you tell me more about your plan? You have one, do you not? Or were you just trying to buy time to save all of your asses?"

"Honestly, a bit of both, Sir." Armin replied quietly, "Its not a complete plan, but more or less an idea of sorts."

Pixis nodded. "At this point, I'm all ears. Lets here what you've got kid."

"Okay. Well, there is this boulder not far inside the Trost District. Its not too far from the breech in Wall Rose, a couple of miles at most. Previously, there had been plans of using it to fill the breech in Wall Maria, but no one could figure out how to move it." Armin motioned towards Eren before pointing off towards the wall. "I propose we use Eren's ability to shift into his titan form, and have him move the boulder to fill the breech in Wall Rose. Its not the best plan, but its all we have right now. If it works, we can retake Trost and for worry about titans continuously flocking into the city. Then we can focus on other priorities."

Eren whirled around to face Armin, "We can't risk that." He argued quickly, "What if I lose control and hurt someone."

"You need to trust those around you, Eren."

The familiar, light hearted tone caused the three teens to halt. Eren turned quickly, unable to help the relieved smile taking over his face at the sight of the dark haired girl. She stood, arms crossed and bandaged, as she glared. After a second, the glare slipped away and she nodded towards Armin.

"Its a pretty good plan, Armin." She smiled, "Seriously, just stop doubting yourself. You have to be one of the smartest people I've ever met." Kagome then turned towards Eren, her small glare returning slightly. "And you would let titans keep entering the city? All because you're afraid of your own strength?"

"Of course not!" He snapped back at her.

"Well, if you don't give this plan a shot, that's what'll keep happening." She whispered, "Don't fear what you will do, but have enough control to give it a shot."

"But-"

"I believe in you, Eren." Kagome smiled and approached him, resting her bandaged hand on his arm. "So does Mikasa, Armin, and so many people as well. Just because you can turn into a titan doesn't mean you are one of them. You know why?"

Eren shook his head, casting his gaze to the ground as tears filled his eyes.

"Because you have a heart, and you care about people. You don't want to see people die, you don't want to lose people close to you, and, most importantly, people care about you. You have people that won't ever leave your side, even if you want them to. You have emotions, Eren, and that makes you a _human_ just like the rest of us."

Eren felt both Armin and Mikasa place a comforting hand on his shoulders and he subconsciously leaned into their hold.

"What's it gonna be, Eren?" Kagome asked, walking towards him with a smile, "Are you gonna give this a chance, for the better of humanity?"

He was silent for a while before slowly nodding. "Okay... I'll do it. If you all believe in me, I can't let you all down!"

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around him. "That's the spirit!"

_'And besides,'_ She smiled wider and pulled Armin and Mikasa into her tight grip, _'I've seen what you can do... Eren, I trust you to be able to do this.'_

"I'm so glad you all are okay." She whispered and placed her forehead on Eren's shoulder. "I got hurt and when Captain Levi found me I didn't have much of a choice other than let him take me back to rest."

She felt the others let go of her and she did the same. At instant, Eren quickly looked her over.

"But you're well enough to be out here, right?"

Kagome's face went pale and she turned her head to the side. "A-Ano... not really..."

"What...!? Then why are you out here!?"

Kagome laughed loudly at their reactions, "Oh come on guys. Its not that bad. Just some bruises, cuts, gashes, and a couple of cracked ribs. I'll live." She rubbed the back of her head, "I'll go through worse when I receive my punishment, I promise you that."

"Punishment?" Mikasa asked, "What for?"

Kagome sighed, "For many things. One, not going to my assigned spot when the wall was broke. Two, striking my Captain when he tried to save me. Three, disobeying orders again. Four, being up here when I'm supposed to be resting, and disobeying my Captain's orders in doing so."

"Anything else?"

Hanging around Eren, but Kagome decided to mute herself before saying that. "Mm, sure, there are plenty of things I do wrong, but usually you're only punished for the major ones." She turned towards Pixis and saluted him before speaking. "Commander, if I may ask, when are you planning on going through with retaking Trost?"

"As soon as we can." He replied, "Why do you ask, little miss?"

"I was hoping to lend aid for it."

"I wouldn't be the one to ask," He chucked and took his flask out, "You would need to speak to Commander Erwin since you're under his command. Or, even your Captain?"

Her face fell at that. Neither Erwin or Levi would jump at that situation. If anyone, Erwin would be the first to relent, but then Levi would lock her up.

"But," He resumed his speech after his drink, "If you don't wish to tell them your intentions, I understand that you will go through with helping anyway. While I advise you to tell one of them what you plan to do, I do not require you to in order to help. Understand that it will be dangerous though."

Kagome nodded. "I understand Commander." She saluted him once more before flicking a wave towards the three others. "I need to head back down before someone notices I've left."

* * *

><p>The day after the next, the death toll of the soldiers rising up to one fifth of them, the plan was set into action. Much like Pixis had suggested, Kagome had been allowed to lend aid in the entire operation. He even refused to tell anyone who had the authority to stop her. His actions caused Kagome to hold a lot of gratitude to the older man.<p>

Kagome stood across from Mikasa, the two of them on either side of the boulder. Eren stood unsure before the gigantic rock, nervously looking at his hand.

"We're ready Eren." Kagome called out, "Trust us like we trust you!"

Her words caused him to look up, first towards Kagome, and then to Mikasa. He nodded slowly and brought his hand up to his mouth. A flare was sent up into the air, announcing that the mission had begun, and Eren hesitantly bit into the skin on his thumb.

Lightening and steam enveloped where he stood, and when Kagome could see again, she was greeted with the sight of Eren's titan form leering over her. Glowing green eyes peered down at her and she took a step back. When she moved, a fist was slammed towards her and she was knocked off of the roof and towards the ground. Shattered pieces of the roof rained down on her and cut her skin.

Before she could react, Eren turned towards Mikasa and struck her the same. She, however, jumped and kept herself suspended off of his nose.

"Eren!" She ignored the orders to get away as she clung onto some of his hair, "I know you're in there. I know you recognize me!"

Kagome struggled onto her feet, with the aid of two other crew members, before joining Mikasa. Much like the other girl, Kagome took hold of Eren's hair and kept herself suspended next to Mikasa, much to the unease of the onlookers.

"Eren, listen to me!" Kagome growled and looked into the glowing eyes, "You are human. You need to snap out of this and fill the hole in the wall! I don't care how you do it, but wake yourself up, dammit!"

Mikasa grabbed Kagome by her cloak and jumped just in time to avoid being hit by Eren's fist. The two landed on the roof and Rico sent out a red flare symbol.

"What the hell? So you're telling me the kid was a normal titan all along?" One of the men behind them grumbled before they were given word of two titans drawing near them.

Kagome glared as the cadets around her began to argue about leaving Eren behind and abandoning the mission. She bit her lip before turning to face Eren. Her stomach lurched at seeing his injuries still not hearing. Soon after, the arguing came to an end and the plan of abandoning Eren was dismissed. Teams were deployed to handle the titans and Captain Ian turned to her.

"I want you looking after Jaeger, maybe use some of those freaky abilities to take care of his wounds."

Kagome frowned at his suggestion. "But, Sir, I don't think they would work on a titan, and I can't even control them."

"Its worth a shot, isn't it?" He retorted before sighing at her look. "Fine. Stay with Jaeger and if titans come near you, light into those bastards. Just don't let the titans near him."

Kagome nodded and saluted. "Yes Sir!" She hopped off the building and landed beside Eren. She raced up beside him and took her ground. She felt the ground rumble below her as a eight meter titan approached her. She could hear many reports of other titans showing up.

Where were all of them coming from? There wasn't nearly enough people here to attract the amount appearing. They should all be flocking to the wall where the distraction was set up, so why...

Could it be they were drawn to Eren?

Kagome bit her lip and drew her blades as the eight meter drew closer to her. Seconds later, she flipped upwards into the sky and latched the hooks of her 3D gear into the walls around her. Once high enough, she dropped her weight downwards and dug her swords into the weak spot on the creature.

Blood sprayed her front and she fell with the titan, standing on its back.

"Kagome, what happened to Eren!?"

She looked up and saw Armin standing on the back of Eren's neck.

"The plan failed." She responded, "Eren lost control and now he's defenseless. We need to protect him!"

Armin's eyes widened and he looked down at the motionless titan. He drew one of his swords and looked to be calculating something.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted at him, but silenced herself when he sent her a sure glance.

"I'm going to try and get Eren out of this thing," Armin answered, "Do your thing and keep titans away."

"How are you going to do that?" Kagome protested, "What if you hurt him?"

"The last time Eren emerged from this form, he came from the weak spot, so if I hit there maybe it'll snap him out of it."

"But-!"

"I just can't hit the middle." Armin cut her off. "As long as I don't hit the middle, I won't kill him."

"Armin!" Kagome cried, "You shouldn't-!"

"JUST KILL THE GOD DAMNED TITANS, KAGOME!" He shouted at her, causing her to take a step back. He dug the hooks of his gear into the flesh of Eren's back for support. "There are two more approaching, and I need you to defend us!"

"Armin, don't!"

"This won't kill him!" He confirmed her, "It will hurt him, a lot!"

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed when Armin stabbed the motionless titan. She cringed and tears welled in her eyes at hearing the pained roar that came from him. "Please!"

"It'll be okay, Kagome!" Armin assured her, "Just kill the approaching titans, and let me take care of this! Trust me! Isn't that what you tell us to do? To trust each other and ourselves. Leave Eren to me and go handle those bastards!"

Kagome stared at him and nodded slowly, wiping away her tears. "O-Okay." She looked over her shoulder and jumped just in time to avoid being scooped up by a six meter titan. It changed it's sight to Eren and Armin and Kagome took her chance to take it down.

She spun close enough to gouge it's weak spot out before using her foot to knock it the opposite direction away from Eren. She saw three more approaching her and she glanced over her shoulder.

"I need you to hurry up, Armin." She called out nervously, "I can't take them all down, not by myself."

She heard him rambling quietly, long since giving up beating on his back. The two fifteen meter titans, and one thirteen meter began to get closer to her. "Armin?" Her voice sounded weak and her body began to shake.

She couldn't lose control of her powers here... not while she was so close to Eren in his titan form. They could kill him by accident.

"Armin? Hey buddy, I don't mean to strain you," She called out timidly, "But I'm gonna need you to hurry the hell up. I don't want to rush you, but I really mean it when I say we're about to die. They're all way too close for me to take them down one by one. I could take one down, but then I'd get caught by another."

The three took another series of steps towards her and Kagome tightened her grip on her swords, prepared to jump and fight if they got close enough. Before it happened, however, Kagome heard another roar from Eren. She whirled around instantly to see if he had been hurt. Her heart leaped into her throat at seeing him standing up.

Whatever Armin did must have worked!

She didn't have time to react before she was suddenly swept off her feet by said blond, just in time to dodge being trampled by Eren as he quickly took down the three titans. He let out another earthshaking roar as he turned towards the boulder.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked Armin as he set her on her feet on the roof. She watched in amazement as Eren picked up the boulder, every previous appearance of him seemingly changed.

Armin looked at her with a smile. "Nothing really important." He assured, "I just reminded him of what we're fighting for out here."

Kagome returned his smile and motioned for him to follow her. They had to redirect the others to help.

They swung over the rooftops before finally catching sight of the remaining cadets together. Kagome and Armin landed next to each other, surprising the group.

"Armin, Kagome!" Mikasa called out, "What happened?"

"Eren snapped out of it." Armin answered, "He's bound and determined to see this mission through to the end."

Kagome nodded, "All he needs is for us to keep the remaining titans off his back long enough for him to plug the wall up. After that, we'll get him out and declare this mission a victory!"

"Go!" Captain Ian shouted, "Defend Eren with all you've got! I don't want a single titan near him!" At his command, the teams deployed to distract and take down the titans. He turned towards Kagome, Mikasa, and Armin. "You three, stick with Eren and take down titans that get in his way!"

"Sir!" They saluted before heading down towards the ground and in front of Eren. Two titans began to walk closer to them. Kagome and Mikasa rushed forward, leaving Armin to defend Eren.

Mikasa took the one on the right down, quickly cutting off it's entire weak spot. Kagome took the one on the left and she brought her swords down. She stabbed it once in the nape of the neck and jammed her other blade beside it, racking it completely through its weak spot. This time, she avoided being sprayed with the grimy blood.

The pair made it back to the ground but neither of them were quick enough to get to another titan that had blocked Eren's path. Kagome, Mikasa, and Armin rushed ahead to try and reach it, but came to a halt when Rico appeared.

"Get the hell out of the way!" She screamed and stabbed the titan in the side of its temple before jumping out of the way. It fell to the side and Mikasa rushed forward, bringing her swords down and cutting it's weak spot off instantly.

Eren made it in front of the hole, and Kagome could hear Armin's shout of urging Eren to finish the mission. She heard his answering roar just before he slammed the giant boulder into the gaping hole with tremendous amounts of force.

Tears welled in her eyes as she slid down to her knees, breathing a long sigh of relief. Eren had done it. He had secured humanities first victory against the titans. Kagome held her hands over her heart as the tears began to fall, whispering quiet prayers to her fallen comrades.

Their sacrifices weren't in vain. They had aided in the turning point for humanity.

They were heroes to be written down in history.

She looked up and saw a yellow flare shoot up into the sky from where Rico sat. Yellow smoke meant the mission had succeeded.

Today was a victory for humanity. Today...

Kagome stood back up on shaking legs, her strength slowly returning to her. She turned towards the motionless body of Eren and rushed towards him. She heard the order to fall back but ignored it in order to pursue closer to the steaming body. When she finally made it close enough, she could feel the heat emitting from it. She cringed but climbed up onto the scorching body.

She could feel the flesh on her fingers burning and melting slightly as she clawed her way up to where Armin was struggling to pull the unconscious Eren from the carcass. She heard Mikasa reject the order of withdrawal as the other girl rushed over to them as well.

"What's taking so long?" Mikasa asked from the ground. "How is he?"

"Unconscious and scorching to the touch." Armin called out as Mikasa and Rico jumped up beside her and Armin. "He won't budge, his body is stuck to the carcass!"

"Then we cut." Rico ordered, "Its the only way to get him out."

"Wait!" Mikasa protested, "We don't know what that'll do. We could seriously hurt Eren if we aren't careful!"

Rico ignored her orders and sliced a portion of muscle connected to Eren. At the sudden lack of resistance, Kagome and Armin fell backwards and onto a decomposing portion of the carcass with Eren held in their arms. Kagome cringed at the sizzling sound and pungent aroma of rotting flesh

_Repulsive_.

"Are you alright?" Armin asked, helping her pick Eren up some more.

Kagome nodded and wiped sweat from her brow. "Eren's out, now lets get out of this before we're ambushed by remaining titans."

Before either of them could move to pick Eren up, two shadows spread over them. Kagome clutched Eren tight and got ready to jump, stopping only when Armin snatched them both backwards and out of the titan's reach.

"Hang on!" Mikasa cried out and prepared to attack the titans, but stopped short when they both seemed to fall dead instantly. It took them all a second to understand that someone had slain them before they could even blink.

Soon after, a lithe figure landed on the back of the dead behemoths.

Kagome looked up at hearing the titans crash to the ground, clutched tightly in her arms was the out cold Eren. She held him against her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes zoned in on Levi's form standing on top of the steaming titan.

He turned around and gave her a glare that promised punishment, and she cringed, tightening her grip on Eren to hide the bleeding and bruising section of her arms.

Whatever was going to happen, it wouldn't be good.

"Who is that?" Mikasa asked.

Eren strained to move as he opened his eyes. The green cloak billowing out behind the male was the same as Kagome's. "T-The Wings of Freedom...?" He looked towards Kagome and saw her tense figure.

"Listen up kids." Levi drawled out slowly as he turned to face them, " Kagome! This is the time where you tell me what the fuck it is that I'm looking at."

Kagome glared and tightened her arms around Eren again, as he fought for consciousness. She clutched him close out of worry.

"Levi..."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I have this tendency to name stories after specific songs that I listen to while writing the first chapter. In this case, "this stories song" is Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. Not directed to a specific couple, but as a whole. Eren and Kagome, Sango and Kagome, Eren and MikasaArmin, Kagome and Levi, Sango and Erwin, all those people. Hell, even as little as Kagome and Jean.

Gah I'm sorry. When I listen to this song, my mind goes to Eren and Mikasa and their relationship the most. T~T and then the feels get too strong.

Anyway, I hope I got all the errors out and that you enjoyed~  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow- thanks~<br>Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>Kagome was livid.<p>

She stood, arms down in front of her body and a scowl residing firmly on her lips. The situation she was in was extreme, even for the short man standing beside her. Levi paid her obvious discomfort and annoyance no mind and kept his eyes glued to the out cold boy in the cell.

Sure, she had gone behind his back more than a handful of times, and, sure, she had received _many_ prior warnings, but was _this_ really needed? Did he absolutely have to do this?

To her, he didn't.

She huffed and adjusted the hems of her cloak.

"Eren isn't a criminal." Kagome muttered quietly, turning her gaze away from Eren. She couldn't deal with the sight of him being chained up like an animal. The only answer she received was a quiet hum followed by tense silence. She bit her lip and tried again.

"Let's remember that Eren plugged up the hole in the wall, stopping more titans from getting into the city. If it weren't for him, we'd still be fighting at this very moment."

Erwin flicked his eyes back at her before slowly nodding.

"We do not have of control of him being here. The Military Police have assumed custody of him, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and bit her lip again. She looked back at the ground with a small, childish huff. "Could you, at least, do something about _him_?"

At her pleading voice, Erwin turned around completely so he could see where she stood. His lips quirked upward in a barely there smile before shaking his head.

"I will not. Its Levi's call on how to punish you for your lack of... behaving."

Kagome pouted and looked down at her hands. After a second, she looked towards the man holding the other end of rope that bonded the appendages together.

"Say, Levi, can-"

"No." He cut her off and shot her question down without even glancing at her.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!"

"You want me to untie you." Levi scowled. "Its not going to happen, brat."

"You don't know that." Kagome argued, "What if I have to pee?"

"Hold it."

"I will pee on this floor!" She threatened, "Right here!" She pointed down to the ground to emphasize her point.

All noise from the chatting guards down the hall died down after those words left her mouth. Kagome fought off a embarrassed blush as Levi slowly turned towards her. He looked down at the rope, seeming to ponder what to really do, before looking back up at her in boredom.

"Interesting threat." He commented quietly glanced into her eyes before challenging her, "Go ahead. You'll be the one cleaning it up, so I don't care."

Kagome's face fell at his answer. She should've known he wouldn't fall for that. She turned her head to the side with a low growl. "Oh, just shut up."

Levi shrugged and smirked. "I take it I won this argument?"

"Shut up!"

She didn't want to be here. At the very least, Levi could keep her locked in his room.

Anywhere would be better than being here.

She hated the sight of Eren being chained, of seeing him in this condition.

"W-What?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and zeroed her gaze on the boy in the cell as he finally woke up. She ignored her temptation of rushing up to the bars, since she wouldn't make it very far.

"W-Where am I?" Eren focused his attention on the most familiar face he saw. He looked over Kagome before furrowing his brow in confusion. "Kagome? Why...?"

"Her being bonded with rope isn't important right now." Erwin commented before he would continue. "She is merely going through her punishment."

Eren saw her face flush and contort with her embarrassment. The man holding onto the other end of the rope only smirked at the situation.

"Its fine, Eren," She assured. "I'm speaking honestly when I say that perhaps its best that my hands are bonded, considering the situation at hand."

The underlying threat in her voice attracted the attention of Levi. He snorted and kept his gaze glued to her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have any questions?" Erwin asked once all prior noise had dispersed. Eren snapped his eyes to him before slowly looking around his cell. He hadn't received an answer to his previous question and he nodded.

"Yes... Where exactly am I?"

"As you are probably aware, you are in an underground jail cell." Erwin elaborated to the confused boy, "The Military Police has retained custody of you. We only obtained permission to speak with you just a few moments ago." He held up a peculiar looking key that stole Kagome's attention.

It also captured Eren's attention and he immediately he stopped glancing over his chains and sat upright. "Where did you get that?"

"Off of you, of course." Erwin commented, "Don't worry, you'll get it back. How about we change the topic a bit towards home. Specifically Doctor Jaeger's cellar back in Shiganshina." At the mention of his father, Eren tore his eyes off of the key in Erwin's hand and looked back at his face. "There's quite the secret in there, about the titans, correct?"

Eren nodded. "I think so, yes. At least, that's what my father said."

"It must fucking suck to have both your father and your memory missing during the action, at the same time." Levi cut in sarcastically, "Unless that's merely a cover story."

Erwin looked over his shoulder towards Levi. "Enough." His tone portrayed a underlying warning Eren didn't really understand. "We have been over this already. He has no reason to lie to us, so drop it."

Levi snorted but said nothing else. Kagome sent Levi a bragging smirk at having Erwin side with her, but the smirk instantly vanished when the blond turned towards her.

"And that's_ all_ we know." After seeing both of them would be silent for the time being, Erwin turned back towards Eren. "Now, how about you shed some light on the entire situation. What are your intentions?"

"My intentions?" Eren sat a bit puzzled, and quite possibly half asleep. "What do you mean?"

Erwin folded his arms before nodding towards him. "Let me give you the lay of the land, my friend." Once he was sure he had Eren's attention, he continued. "We want to visit your father's cellar a visit and see what has been hidden away in there, but in order to do that we'll have to venture back into the land of Shiganshina. If we were to seal the breech up the same way we did in Trost seems like the wisest way to go about it, right? Of course, in order to do that, we'd need your special abilities. No matter how you fold it, a titan is deciding our fate."

Erwin paused for a moment to let Eren absorb what he had said before he continued. "It's been conjectured that the colossal titan and the armored titan are the same as you. It is because of this reason why I ask for you to shed light on what you intend to do. What your answer is could very well be the key to turning over the tide forever." He held the key up and locked his eyes on the young boy in the cell. "What you do could save us, save humanity."

"I don't know what I am." Eren whispered and looked down at his lap. Memories of his mother, father, and his home back in Shiganshina blossomed alive in his head. Feelings such as rage, sadness, and fear came with them and soon he began to tremble.

The time began to tick by and Levi began to get agitated at both waiting for an answer and the way Kagome was looking at Eren. He removed his foot from the wall behind him and set his weight down on it. "Come on kid, its not that hard of a decision. What is it that you want to do?"

Levi's inquiry seemed to do the trick and Eren finally looked back up with darkened eyes. "What do I want to do?" His quieted voice drew the attention of everyone once more. "I want to become a member of the Scouts, and completely slaughter every single titan that crosses my path."

Levi's gaze snapped back towards Eren after hearing that. He huffed and dropped the rope he held to the ground. "Well damn, kid. Well played." There were a few seconds of silence before it was broken by Levi walking up towards the cell that held Eren captive. "Alright then," He relented, "I'll assume responsibility for him." He gripped the metal bars and turned towards Erwin. "Let the Higher Ups know what's going on."

Kagome fought the urge to squeal happily at knowing Eren was safe, a huge smile sneaking onto her face. It disappeared a second later when Levi glanced at her. His next words took all relief out of her.

"Not that I trust him a single bit. It's more of a matter of me trusting myself to deal with him if he loses control. So if I need to kill him, I'll be able to do it. I doubt the Higher Ups will have an issue with this. My record more than speaks for itself." He turned back towards Eren after he felt Kagome had got the full meaning of his words. "Happy day for you, Jaeger. Look's like you are now an official member of the Scouting Legion."

He turned and walked back towards Kagome, snatching the rope around her wrists and tugging her along with him as he left.

He didn't want to be down here any longer, and he sure as hell didn't want to leave her to talk with the brat.

Levi ignored her yelp as she tripped over her own feet and the other side of the rope.

Kagome tugged against it for a few seconds before realizing he wouldn't relent, and she turned her body around slightly. She looked over her shoulder and sent Eren a large smile.

"I'll see you soon, Eren!" Kagome called out in a promise, "It'll be A-Okay!"

Before he could respond, the sound of a door slamming shut with access force made him flinch. Eren looked towards Erwin with hope for answer. He didn't get one as the older man stood up and set the chair back against the wall.

"Rest up Eren," Erwin commented as a farewell, "Don't worry. We have a plan to get you out of here. Give us a day or two and you'll be out."

"Okay." Eren nodded his thanks.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Sango asked quietly once Erwin closed the door behind him. "I can never tell judging Levi and Kagome's reactions. Levi's glad to have her away from Eren, and Kagome's pissed that she's being hauled around on a piece of rope."<p>

Erwin smiled lightly and nodded. "It went fairly well. If things go according as planned, Eren will be out of the dungeon in two days, if not tomorrow. However, there is one... estranged detail."

"Really?" Sango cocked her head to the side as she fell into pace with the taller man. "And what would that be?"

"Levi had assumed charge of him."

Her face fell, Sango covering her mouth in slight worry. "Oh my god... Why would he do that? Doesn't he know this will only cause more trouble?"

"He knows fully well what he has done and what will happen." Erwin confirmed and set a hand on Sango's back to lead her forward with him, "At the same time, he doesn't want anyone else to look after him because they'd be less ready to kill him if it was needed."

"Are you really going to let this happen?"

"I don't see a massive issue with it, merely minor." Erwin thought out loud and nodded, "The situation calls for it."

"You don't see a problem with it!?" Sango hissed out through clenched teeth, "Let's put the guy who hates Eren more than anything in charge of his life and see how it goes. Kagome cares too much about Eren to let anything happen to him. This will cause further conflict between her and Levi, and you know this. He does practically anything to provoke her as it stands."

"Their problems will work themselves out the more they are faced with them." Erwin assured Sango with a smile.

"Do you really think that?" Sango's face went blank when he nodded, "Alright, we'll see about that when Kagome suffocates Levi in his sleep."

"You and I both know that Kagome wouldn't be able to harm Levi in his sleep." Erwin shot down Sango's complete argument with a sure tone. "In order to do so, Levi would have to take his eyes off her for more than three seconds." He wrapped an arm around her and chuckled to himself, "And everyone knows that's not going to happen anytime soon. The shorty is far to infatuated to risk her going off on her own as it stands."

Sango snorted with her laughter.

She loved the time she spent with Erwin.

Never a dull moment.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Erwin's character is a bit difficult for me to capture, so I'm sorry if he's OC. Him mocking Levi with Sango was too tempting of an opportunity to pass up.<p>

I hope you enjoyed~  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow~ Thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Auroua-chan: This starts out with a flashback, so heads up~

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p><em>Smoke.<em>

_Was that was that smell was, seeming to come with the dark gray rising high into the sky?_

_What was smoke? How did she know a word to place to it... had she experienced it before?_

_There were screams coming from all directions and the citizens were running in every possible direction. What was happening? People were parading through the streets with knives and lit torches. Black hoods protected their faces from witnesses, but did nothing to impair their vision. She could hear them talking, but didn't understand a word of it._

_They spoke a different language entirely._

_One of them looked towards her, dark brown eyes alighting in joy at spotting her._

_The look in his eyes frightened her, and her fight or flight instinct rose._

_The small raven haired girl dropped the woven flower crown she had previously made and turned to run._

_They gave chase to the fleeing girl._

_At getting close enough, one reached out and snatched her up from the ground, dangling her by her long hair. They ignored her struggling and moved to leave, the one toting her swinging her around like a child would to a toy doll._

_She screamed and wailed in both pain and terror, struggling to get the man to let go. Tears blurred her blue eyes._

_"Mama wa, watashi o tasukete!"_

_Her only answer was the man's laugh as he kept her arms length away._

_"She'll fetch a pretty price in the market, look at her eyes!" One man called out boisterously in celebrated joy, "Most in the Asian race have brown eyes. We lucked out!" The pair laughed together before one was struck down by a rock thrown towards his head. The other whirled around, dropping the captive girl as he did, just in time to get the exact same treatment as his friend._

_The blue eyed girl rubbed her aching head and looked up, blinking back her tears. She glanced into confronting brown as she was helped up. Once standing, she rushed into her savior's arms._

_"Arigatō, Sango-onee-chan!"_

_"Dōitashimashite, Kagome-chan." After checking over her, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her close behind her as they went home._

Kagome jerked awake, trying to bolt up and out of the bed but was greeted with an irritating resistance. She had sat halfway up before being suddenly yanked backwards, an arm curling tighter around her hips.

"Go to sleep before I knock you out."

Kagome glared and turned her head to the side to look at Levi. "If you let me sleep in _my_ own room, we wouldn't have the issue of me waking you up, so don't blame me."

Levi huffed and shoved her hair out of his face.

"You punched me twice and kicked me once. Whatever you were fighting, probably hates you too right now."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the way he said that. He removed his arm and allowed her room to sit up and adjust her sleeping clothes.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Her body went rigid and he noticed instantly. She stayed silent for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"Nothing important." Kagome sighed and laid back down on her side, "I've already forgotten."

"Lies, lies, lies. That's all I ever get from you." Levi scowled and sat up. "Its really fucking irritating."

"Then don't speak to me!" Kagome snapped, "If all I ever do is lie to you. Its really that simple!"

Levi actually sat taken aback, not showing it of course, at her blunt retort. She had never responded to any taunts from anyone like that. He looked over her defense posture she had curled herself into.

"... It was just a bad memory from my past." Kagome whispered after a second. "Its okay, and I don't need you prying me about it." She rolled over and set her forehead against his side, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I do need to stop lying to you of I ever want you to trust me like I always ask you to."

Levi set his hand on her head and huffed. "Whatever. Just go back to sleep. The past can't hurt you."

"I know that." Kagome rolled her eyes, "So shut up."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: This was kinda an ending to the last update, and that's why its so short.<p>

Sorry~

I hope you enjoyed and I hope I got all the errors out.

Please review&favorite&follow~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Auroua-chan: There is no such thing as sleep. It's raining like I'm in water hell. Time to just type the hours away until I explode.

LOL YOLO- nope. _Never_.

((I had fun with this one. c:))

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up at her own pace when morning came. She sat up and blinked, looking around in confusion.<p>

Why hadn't Levi woken her up to drag her along with him? Had he dropped the punishment after a day of embarrassing her? She placed her feet on the floor and stretched, cringing slightly when a dull ache started in her arms. She glanced at her arms, rolling up the long sleeves she wore, and fought off her urge of panic.

The damage Eren had dealt to her unintentionally in his titan form had yet to heal.

It was bizarre. Usually any wounds she obtained would be completely healed hours after she got them.

She ran a finger over the purple-hued gashes, hissing when the contact stung with a sharp burn. Kagome pulled her hand back and looked at her finger, frowning at the crimson droplets of blood coating it. She wiped the red on the front of her dress and stood up, allowing the sleeves to recover the cuts.

They had to heal eventually. Maybe it would take a little bit more time to kick start the process.

She went through her morning routine of dressing, having bathed late last night, before heading out of the room. Kagome contemplated for a moment on where to go before her stomach growled loudly. A pink blush dusted over her cheeks in embarrassment as she was thankful that no one had been around to her it. She decided to head down to the Dining Hall and get some breakfast before someone actually heard the rumbling sound coming from her.

She entered the hall and once getting her food, she spotted Armin and Mikasa talking quietly with one another. A smile lifted her lips and she happily skipped over to them. Having Levi watch her like a hawk prevented her from associating with the younger crowd for the past few days.

She sat down beside Mikasa and greeted both her and the blond. Somewhat surprised, they greeted her with the same joy.

"How have you two been?" Kagome asked after taking a sip of her water, "I feel awful about not being able to talk with you guys."

"We've been okay." Mikasa answered after a second, "Have you had any interactions with Eren lately?"

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. "None, not since I was drug down there with Erwin and Levi on my punishment. Erwin originally wanted to get him out of the Military Police's hold in no more than two days, but it's been almost two weeks now. I'm beginning to worry."

"Aren't they having a trial today?" Armin asked abruptly, "About what to do with Eren?"

Kagome frowned at the new bit of information. That explains why Levi let her sleep. He probably didn't want her going to the trial if it couldn't be helped. "I had no idea. What is the argument?" Did it have to do with keeping him in the underground cell?

"I think it might have to do with whether Eren lives or not."

And there it was.

Kagome dropped the piece of bread she held and her mouth fell open. Mikasa jumped up from where she sat instantly.

"They can't-"

Mikasa was cut off by the entrance door opening loudly and slamming against the wall.

"Cadet Mikasa Ackerman, Cadet Armin Arlet, and Cadet Kagome Higurashi, let's go!"

The three turned around to look at the member from the Military Police who had called them. Kagome nodded towards the fuzzy faced man and scowled.

"Sir?"

"You have been commanded to attend and be witnesses at today's deliberation." He turned and motioned for them to follow, "Right now!"

Kagome glared and huffed, taking one last sip of her water.

Fucking Military Police bastards.

* * *

><p>When the trio had been escorted to the courtroom, they took a place next to Rico. Kagome's eyes went from face to face in a search over everyone there.<p>

Both Erwin and Levi looked a bit uncharacteristically shocked as to the fact Kagome was there.

So she had been right. Whatever plan they had, they had wanted her to stay out of it.

She pouted and huffed. Jerks.

The sound of the door opening again drew her attention and Kagome turned to spot Eren being shoved into the room by two guards of the Military Police. She grew a bit more angry at seeing him have the barrel of a gun pointed straight in his back.

The nerve of them...

Eren was chained up yet again, but this time on his knees in the center of the court room.

The party finally became complete when the judge finally made his appearance. He removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up before sitting down.

"Let's begin, shall we?" He looked down at the papers before him and picked them up. "Your name is Eren Jaeger, and, as a soldier, you have sworn to give up your life if the situation calls to it and for the good of the people and humanity. That's correct, is it?"

Eren nodded. "Yes Sir."

"As an enlisted soldier during the time of war, military documents demands your tribunal be held as a court marshal. As the commander of armed forces, this matter is completely left to my discretion. Knowing all this, you understand that the final decision shall be made by me. Whether you live, or you die, I will decide." He set the papers down on the desk and looked towards Eren to see if he was puzzled. "Do you have any questions?"

Eren down casted his gaze to the floor as his words sunk in. After a second he shook his head. "No, Sir, I don't."

"You're astuteness is appreciated." He noted, "Let us proceed. As expected, covering up the existence of what you really are has proved to be a rather fruitless effort, and unless we publicly expose your existence, one way, or another, we risk an outbreak of widespread civil unrest. A choice must be made today, and the regiment that takes full custody of you will determine your fate." He held his hands up as if he were a scale weighing two options. "One side is the Military Police, and the other is the Scout Regiment."

He re-clasped his hands together and nodded towards his right. "To begin, the Military Police will present their case first."

"Thank you, your Honor." The commander of the Military Police started out, "My name is Nile Dok. I am commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation is after performing a thorough examination of Eren Jaeger's physiology, the subject should be disposed of immediately. While we acknowledge that Eren Jaeger's ability played an important part in reclaiming the land of Trost and secured our first victory against titans, we side with what has been stated." Nile turned to face Jaeger with a confirmed nod. "His mere presence is causing a widespread uproar of fear and worry. For the greater good, I assure that after we gather every last bit of information we cam from him, we would make sure to see Eren Jaeger as a fallen warrior of humanity."

"Unacceptable!" Everyone's attention was turned towards the figure of a lone Wall Worshiper on the side of the Military Police. "This very fiend has defiled the holiness that is the sacred wall that keeps our lives safe from those animals outside."

"You do not have an argument in this." Nile glared at the elitist cult member, "So shut up."

"I will now hear the Scout Regiment's argument." The judge cut in over the rumble of conversation, and every silenced down to nothing.

"Yes Sir." Erwin began, "As the commander of the Survey Core, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following: Allow Eren Jaeger to join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the scouts, and we will utilize his ability to assume a titan form to retake the territory we lost with Wall Maria. That is all."

"That's it?" The judge asked after a minute. "You have no other argument on the subject?"

"It is." Erwin confirmed. "With his assistance, Sir, I am certain that we can reclaim Wall Maria, and so I believe our top priority is perfectly clear."

"Quite bold." The judge praised with respect. "Assuming you gain clearance to do this, where do you plan to launch this operation from?" He looked towards the commander of the Garrison. "Commander Pixis, the wall in Trost's district has been completely sealed, correct?"

"Yes." Pixis nodded, "I speak honestly when I say I doubt it's gate will ever open again."

"We would depart from the Karanese District to the east, and from there we'd make to Shiganshina. A new route could be established as we proceed-"

"But that's ridiculous!" Erwin was cut off by a individual in the crowd. "Our time and money would be better off spent on sealing up all of the gates! There the only parts of the wall that the colossal titan can managed to break, right? How about we reinforce the damned things and wash our hands clean of this whole mess!"

"Shut your mouth, you spineless merchant fool!" Another argued back, "Can't you see that with a titan on our side we can finally reclaim Wall Maria!?"

"We can't afford any more childish antics or the delusions of prayers!"

"Squealing louder won't help your case, pig." Levi cut in during the middle of their argument, drawing everyone's attention. "While we're beefing up our defenses, do you really think the titans are just going to stand back and wait idly for us to completely do so? And when you say 'We can't afford...' do you speak for anyone other that your fat, fearful merchant friends? Do you pigs even realize how many civilians are struggling to live off of what little land we have left?"

"I'm simply saying that sealing the gates are the only guarantee protection that we have."

"Hold your vile tongue you crazed heretic!" The wall worshiper snapped instantly. "Are you really suggesting that us lowly humans-"

"Yeah, he's the crazed one." Kagome snorted out loud, "You worship a fucking wall for god's sake. Let's just settled on the fact you both are complete lunatics and lets move on."

"Shut your mouth, you outsider!" He turned on her and shouted across the room. "You, of all people, should understand what blessing the walls are! You were brought into their safety from the dangerous outside, beaten and broken, and you still doubt! You should have been left to be devoured like the freak you are!"

Kagome stared at him, unfazed and with a cocked eyebrow. She ignored the gazes of those around her and sighed. "Are you done yet? If so, good. Your worthless ramblings are really starting to piss me off."

"You vile succubus of hell-!"

"Enough!" The judge shouted out and banged his fist on the desk before him. "I ask for you to save your more personal sentiments for a more appropriate time and place." After ensuing it would be silent, he turned towards Eren. "Now then, Mr. Jaeger, I have a position for you. As a soldier, you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call when in need. Can you still serve while remaining in control of your ability?"

"Yes!" Eren nodded, "I will, Sir."

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked and looked over the report that had been given to him, "But right here in the documentation from the battle of Trost contradicts your answer." He picked up the top sheet before continuing. "It appears that just after you transformed, you not only attempted to crush Mikasa Ackerman, but you also managed to bury Kagome Higurashi in a pile of rubble- after an attempt to smash her."

After hearing that, Eren snapped his head up and looked towards where the two girls stood with Armin. Mikasa covered the scar under her cheek, and Kagome subtly placed her still wounded arms behind her back, clasping her hands together.

Mikasa gave Rico a death glare from the corner of her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome whispered, "Things will go down hill."

"What did you expect?" Rico growled, "If I were to leave it out of the report, we could face a whole hell lot more of trouble. Glossing over such an important fact could spell massive danger for us all."

"And who are these two ladies?" He asked.

"Us." Mikasa called out in response. "I am Mikasa Ackerman, and she is Kagome Higurashi."

"Alright then," He nodded towards them both, "Is it true that Eren Jaeger attempted to attack you both?" He looked towards Kagome, "And is it true that he managed to nearly crush you under rubble, all while in control of his titan form?"

The two stayed silent for a few seconds, and Kagome could tell Mikasa was contemplating lying to the judge. Kagome sent Eren an apologetic glance before she nodded.

"It is true."

Mikasa looked towards Kagome with sheer disbelief. Her answer caused a murmur to start up and Kagome down casted her glance, unable to meet the stunned eyes of Eren.

"All of it is true, but I do not doubt nor fear him." Kagome continued, "I have my reasons to trust Eren because before the incident, he saved my life, and also saved both Mikasa and Armin as well. Both occurrences happened when he was in control of his titan ability."

"Please explain."

"It was shorty after the fall of Trost. I irresponsibly was in the wrong place and not where I was stationed to be at and managed to be struck down by a titan after using nearly every bit of my energy. Before said titan could get me, Eren emerged from behind me and killed the titan, ignoring me. Seconds later, Captain Levi came to my aid. If Eren hadn't shown when he did, I don't doubt that I would have died." Kagome turned towards Mikasa. "I do not know all of the details of when Eren rescued Mikasa and Armin, seeing as I was absent and recovering."

"When Eren save Armin and myself, he did so by transforming into his titan form to shield us from cannon fire." Mikasa explained, filling in for Kagome. "I implore you to take these facts into consideration."

"Objection." Nile shouted out and drew the attention to him. "I have many reasons to believe that personal feelings have a large part to do with both of their testimony. Let the record show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and she was taken in by the Jaeger family. Also, let it be known that five years ago, when the colossal titan first appeared, Kagome Higurashi and her sister aided in helping the both of them escape. Over the past three years, she and Eren Jaeger have had a multitude of time spent together." He dropped the subject of Kagome briefly before turning towards Eren and Mikasa's meeting. "As I dove further into what led her to live with the Jaeger family, I came across a shocking incident." Nile set the paper he held down and turned his attention away from the two girls, "Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, at the tender age of nine, dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabbing them to death."

A loud gasp spread through courtroom at the information.

"Granted, this was done in self defense, all the same, one can not help but question the violent nature of the act. Knowing all of this, should we really invest in Eren Jaeger?" Nile continued, "Money, manpower, quite possibly the fate of us all."

The crowd in the room began to grow louder and louder before one person shouted out.

"What if she's one!?" He cried, pointing to Mikasa.

"What about that Kagome woman? Haven't you heard the rumors?!" Another argued, "She has healing abilities like a titan! I say we execute her along with Jaeger!"

"You're right! Dissect them too, just to be safe!"

Kagome clenched her fist, about to slide off her jacket and expose her still beaten arms and shoot down their false accusations. She debated it for a second, not wishing for Eren to see the damage he had caused. Before she could make her final decision, her attention was snapped back up by Eren's sudden shout.

"Hold on a second! Fine, I'm the monster you all want dead, but you leave them out of this! They're human and they don't deserve to be spoken about like they're creatures that can't comprehend things! They're innocent!"

"Like we'd believe you!"

"It's the truth!" Eren argued.

"You're only trying to protect your own kind!"

"Shut up!" Eren shouted, silencing everyone's argument. "You're all wrong. About every single bit of it, but you're so intent on perusing your agendas. You're blind to what's in right in front of you."

"What are you implying?"

"What does it even matter?" Eren shot back. "None of you have even seen a titan, so what right do you have to go about declaring people to be them in hiding? Why are you so afraid? There is no sense in having power if you aren't going to use it to fight and defend what's right. If you're to scared to fight for your own lives, fine. Let me do it! All of you are cowards!" Eren shouted, "So just shut the hell up and put all of your faith into me!"

"What are you waiting for?" Nile shouted towards a gunman after Eren's speech. "Take aim, dammit!"

Before Eren had time to start fearing about the gun pointing at his face, his head was suddenly snapped to the side from a powerful kick. One of his back teeth flew from his mouth and skipped across the stone floor. Eren looked up just in time to see Levi before he was kicked again, this time in his chest.

Levi took hold of Eren's hair and used it as an easy leverage to smash his knee into his face.

Kagome's mouth fell open at the sudden assault Levi brought on.

What the hell kind of fucked up plan was this!?

She heard an inhuman growl come from Mikasa and she turned just in time to see Armin wrap his arms around Mikasa's. Kagome followed suit and curled both of her arms around the taller girl's midsection, ignoring the pain she was met with as Mikasa struggled to break free.

Things would get a lot uglier if Mikasa got involved, because then Kagome wouldn't have a reason to stay in the stands, and then she would have a reason to join in aiding someone.

Who, she didn't know quite yet.

"You know, personally," Levi commented after slamming Eren's face to the floor under the weight of his foot, "I think nothing instills discipline like pain." He turned his attention towards the bleeding boy on the ground. "You don't need a talking to. What you're in need of is to be taught a lesson, brat. And the way I see it, you just so happen to be in the perfect kicking position."

To emphasize his point, Levi returned to beating him.

Everyone in the room was at a loss of words at the sight being shown before them. After a few more minutes of hearing the sound of Eren's body being abused, Nile finally cut in.

"N-Now, hold on, Levi."

Levi looked over towards him and removed the bottom of his boot from Eren's face. "What do you want?"

"It's dangerous." Nile warned, "What if you make him angry and he turns into a titan?"

Levi considered Nile's point for a second as Eren sat back up. He kicked him once more before kneeling and picking up him by his hair. "Don't be ridiculous. You guys only want to dissect him, right?" Levi stood back up and looked down on Eren. "It was reported that during the time he was transformed, Jaeger was able to kill twenty titans before he finally ran out of strength. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous to us. However, I could still take him down with no issue." He looked over his shoulder towards the crowds spread throughout the room. "How many of you could say the same? I doubt any one could. Kagome, maybe, but she's too attached to him to allow anything of the sort to happen. Her attachment doesn't overlook the fact that her abilities could wipe Jaeger out completely in under two seconds. Other than her, none of you in the stands could, so you have no say on what to do."

"Sir," Erwin raised his hand to gain the judge's attention after Levi had finished speaking. "I have a proposition."

"Proceed."

"There is still too much we don't know, and, no doubt, his danger will be ever present. As such, I suggest this: Eren Jaeger be placed under Captain Levi's supervision and we will conduct a recon mission outside the walls."

"Eren will join you in this excursion?"

"Yes Sir." Erwin nodded, "And you can look upon the mission's results yourself. If he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to mankind."

"Eren Jaeger will be closely supervised?" He received a nod in answer, "And if he should lose control?"

"I can definitely kill him if it comes to that." Levi confirmed and turned around. His eyes connected with Kagome's as he spoke the final part. "The only downside is that there is absolutely no middle ground."

The judge nodded. "Then I have made my decision. Eren Jaeger will be granted this opportunity to test his ability. If he fails, I give Captain Levi the ability to kill him if need be. Court adjured. Dismiss."

* * *

><p>"Well," Hanji smiled, "That went a whole lot better than I expected!"<p>

"What were you expecting?" Kagome growled and pressed the rag against Eren's bruising lip. "Look at him!" She turned back to Eren with a huff, frowning when he flinched. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit." He wouldn't meet her gaze and Kagome frowned.

"Really?" Hanji shoved her face into his, "Tell me where, don't be shy! Describe it in detail."

Eren moved back a bit away from Hanji and Kagome shoved her away, returning to her business of healing him up.

"I apologize for all of that," Erwin kneel'd down beside Kagome before Eren, "But all the theatrics did get you placed into our custody and out of the Military Police's."

"Its okay, I understand."

"I can assure you, the pain was worth it. We played our trump card at the perfect time." Erwin smiled and extended his hand out to Eren. "You have my utmost respect. I'm glad to have you on our team, Eren."

Kagome, finally finishing taking care of the surface wounds Eren had obtained, stood up and handed the medical kit to Hanji. She sunk down on the couch next to Eren with a smile as she watched the interaction. A second later, she felt Levi sink down next to her, stretching his arm out across the back of the couch behind her. She felt Eren flinch when Levi's hand landed close to him.

"Eren."

At the mention of his name, Eren turned to face Levi. "Sir?"

"You don't hate me now, do you?"

"No." Eren shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "I understand what you did was necessary."

"Good, if you understand."

"Still," Kagome sighed and turned to face Levi, "Did you have to be so hard on him? You went too far, Levi. You knocked his _tooth_ out, and still continued to beat him."

Hanji jumped up at that, "Oh by the way, it's pretty neat huh?" She unwrapped the cloth in her hand to reveal Eren's missing tooth.

"You picked that up?" Kagome cringed.

"Repulsive." Levi spoke with the same about of disgust as Kagome.

"Hey," Hanji pouted, "I have you two know that this is a precious sample!"

"Just be happy you don't have people like her dissecting you." Levi offered a sarcastic view of the bright side and Hanji glared at him.

"I am _nothing_ like them!" She growled, "I would never even dream of killing him." As she and Levi continued to argue about how extreme Hanji was, Kagome turned towards Eren.

"Why aren't you looking me in the eye anymore?" She asked quietly, "I didn't make you mad, did I?"

"No... it's just." Eren sighed and looked at his hands, "It's just.. how can you be so calm about this. I didn't even know I tried to kill you until an hour ago. How can you still trust me?"

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds before she busted out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about it!" Eren shouted at her, "I nearly killed you!"

She rolled her eyes at his answer. Everyone else turned towards them and Kagome blew a raspberry. "I'm nearly killed everyday. I'm used to it. Its no big deal, believe me."

"But-"

"If anything, the only problem is that I still am healing up."

This caught Hanji's attention. "What do you mean?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be completely healed by now?"

Kagome nodded, "Normally yeah, but I think it's so badly delayed because of the amount of energy I've used the past few days."

"Paired with your lack of rest." Levi snorted, "I've been contemplating knocking her out with a rock just so we both can sleep."

"Wait..." Eren cocked his head to the side at Levi's comment, "You two are room mates?"

"No." Kagome responded, "Shut up about it before I cut that pretty face of yours."

Needless to say, that ended any argument coming from Eren.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I think I'm done for the night.<p>

I hope I got all the errors out, but I'm pretty much brain dead right now. Its nearly two in the morning here.

Please review&favorite&follow~ Thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Auroua-chan: Coffee is my savior. .-.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't two even three days later when they set out on the trial run to test Eren's control. It thoroughly shocked Kagome to see the entire Scouting Legion going, as it wasn't an actual outing. Even though they all went, those on Levi's squad were the ones to be handling Eren.<p>

She was rather intrigued about the former Recon Core's hideout, having never see it before either. She listened with adept interest as Oluo went on explaining why they no longer used it to Eren. Every bit of reasoning made a great deal of sense. If it was far from the wall and any rivers, it wouldn't have much use for human inhabitants.

All previous speaking from ahead died down as Oluo moved closer to Eren. Kagome scowled but ignored it all the while mentally threatening the male for anything mean he might say. Suffice say, she got her revenge when his teeth chomped down on his tongue mid speech. A smirk worked it's way onto her face.

Today was starting out lovely.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the building, the beauty of it was a bit captivating. Oluo hadn't been joking around when he said it was a renovated castle.<p>

Kagome hopped off her horse and skipped over towards Eren with the reins in her hands. The best part of this entire thing was that she couldn't get scolded for hanging around Eren anymore. As part of Levi's squad, it meant it was her job to keep him under close watch and that meant she could speak to him whenever she liked.

However... it also meant that, if it came to it, there was a chance Eren would have to die by her hands. While Levi could be cold, he wasn't a monster. He wouldn't make her kill Eren unless it absolutely came to it, so she was okay with that condition. It made her sad to think of it happening, but the whole thing seemed preposterous. Eren had decent control of his titan, and she believed this mission would be a breeze.

She guided her horse to the sables and, once putting him up, she jumped up and clamped her hands over Eren's eyes with a laugh. His sudden yelp only caused her to laugh louder.

"So," She began lightly after her laughing fit had ended. "What do you think of your possible executioners?"

Eren frowned at being the blunt of her humor. After hearing her question, his face fell and he looked at the ground. "Its intimidating."

Kagome snorted, "Its our job to be intimidating to you, Eren. We're testing you here right now. Don't let it get to you. Nothing mean is personal, just a ways of analyzing how you react. You get it?"

Eren nodded slowly before looking at her again. "If you don't mind me asking, what really sets them apart from the others? What sets you apart? How did you all get picked to be on the Special Operations Squad?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder before smiling. "You only really know their names, don't you?" He nodded, "We'll, we were hand picked by Captain Levi himself for our combat skills out here." She pointed to the pair speaking over in the corner. "Petra Ral: She's had ten titan kills and forty-six kill assists. Oluo Bozado: He's had thirty-nine titan kills and another nine assists." She motioned towards two more people walking past them. "Eld Gin: Fourteen kills and thirty-two assisted kills. Gunther Schultz: Seven kills and forty assists." She smiled Eren. "They are the elite of the elite."

"What about you?" He asked abruptly. "You're also on Levi's squad."

Kagome went silent and turned around after he had asked that. "I-I'm not sure. I don't really keep track..."

Eren frowned as she fumbled the words from her mouth. "Sure you do. You keep track of everyone else's."

"I'm not all that good at this." Kagome sighed, "I'm a klutz and get in the way. Even if I did keep track, it'd probably be embarrassing."

"Please?" Eren asked, "I'm really curious."

Kagome looked down at her feet and sighed, finally relenting. She turned her head to the side. "Nineteen kills and twenty assists." Granted, that was the documented number. There had been plenty more killed when she used her powers, but those had never been written down. "Pretty pitiful, in my opinion." In reality the only thing she excelled at was being bait.

Eren frowned and shook his head. "That's not bad." He smiled down at her, "It was good enough to get put on the Special Operations Squad."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Am I wrong?"

She shrugged and grabbed the reins of Eren's horse and he fell into pace with her. "In all reality, I'm virtually useless out here- I'm basically bait. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Levi anyway. Personally, I believe he only placed me on his squad was to put my abilities to use."

Once she had mentioned that, Eren turned to look at her. "I've been wanting to ask..." Kagome looked towards him and he looked down at his feet, "But what did Captain Levi mean when he said you could take me down in under two seconds?"

Kagome sighed and halted in her walking. "I was honestly going to explain all this later, but since you asked, I might as well tell. I figured you would be curious once hearing about it, I just didn't expect you to ask so promptly and boldly." She leaned against the stables, taking instant gratification at the silence around them. "You see, Eren, I'm not a normal person. I'm not like you, but I'm also not like anything else out there."

"What do you mean?"

"Eren, I have this ability, that of which I cannot control at all. It rises up when I am scared or in a state of panic, or even when I am severely hurt. It has two affects. One is offensive and the other is defensive." She looked up and spotted his confused face. "Are you with me?"

He nodded after a minute. "I think so."

"Good. The offensive side of it is hard to control, and once I feel it racing through my blood, I can't stop it." She paused for a moment, thinking for a way to explain. "You remember back at the trial when that wall worshiper went on rambling about how I was lucky? When he mentioned that I once lived outside the walls and was brought in."

"Briefly."

"Okay, well that is true."

"What!?" Eren's mouth fell open, "You used to live outside the walls? Why-"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, "That's not important right now. What is important is my explanation. You see, when Commander Erwin found Sango and myself, there were three dead titans scattered about it. Now think a few days before we first met you and Mikasa before the fall of Shiganshina. Sango and myself were attacked by those three titans, but I can't recall how we killed them. I just remember it being explained to us of how we were found in the repulsive field. We had been bandaged up and hauled into the city and placed in the headquarters currently being used inside Wall Maria. We came to during the attack on Shiganshina. And that day, I had the pleasant privilege to meet Levi."

The sarcasm she spoke with made him laugh. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm getting to my main point." Kagome rolled her eyes, "While living out in the open, Sango and myself had never really encountered a titan in a threatening atmosphere, believe it or not. The building was crumbling to pieces and the room I was in was missing the roof and a wall already. I came to just in time to witness a titan devour a little girl." Kagome closed her eyes and clutched her arms across her midsection at the memory. "It went for me next, but when it picked me up, it turned into a smoldering pile of ash. Levi witnessed it and demanded to know how I did it. We argued before Sango found me and drug me out with her. Shortly after, we ran into Hannes who handed you and Mikasa off to us."

"What do you mean it just turned to ash?" He asked, somewhat amazed, "How is that possible?"

Kagome shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. I just know it happens." She blew her bangs from her face and stretched. "Moving on though. The second part is defensive. That means that I can create a barrier to protect myself and others around me. I also classify my healing under the defensive category, seeing sometimes I can manage to focus my energy into healing others."

"A barrier?"

Kagome nodded. "Its kinda pink tinted. Perhaps you'll see it one day, although I hope we never get into a situation where it's really needed." She shook her head at the thought. "It would be dangerous circumstances if it were to happen." She turned around around motioned for Eren to follow her. "Let's go, I'm sure the clean up party has already started, knowing Levi."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Done and done. I hope you enjoyed and I hope I got all the errors out.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow~ Thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

><p>Eren was a bit lost on Kagome's previous sentence. Cleaning party? What did that mean? He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and tried to read her expression. The smile on her face was that of amusement, which greatly confused him.<p>

Once the pair had made it back to the main building, he fully understood.

Eren's mouth dropped open at seeing many people suspended in the air, cleaning the many windows of the palace-like structure. Many more were carrying brooms and dusters into the building. He heard Kagome start to giggle from his side and he looked down at her.

"What?" She choked out as she giggled, "Did you think I was joking?" She halted her laughter as to look upon his features. Kagome rolled her eyes and grasped him tightly by his hand and began to tug him behind her. He fell into step, tripping slightly as he slowly got out of his daze.

"Come on, Eren." Kagome pouted when she had to start dragging him, his weight overpowering her strength even more when his feet seemed to refuse to work. She grumbled under her breath and decided to hook their arms together in hopes of more support. It didn't work and instead the pair toppled forward, the small girl landing underneath Eren in the dirt. Kagome picked her face up off of the ground and spit in disgust at the taste of the earth now coating her tongue. She felt Eren hurry to get off of her, yanking her up immediately after.

"Are you okay?" He blurted out instantly. Eren's eyes were wide with worry and guilt about crushing her.

"Aside from the fact that I now know what dirt tastes like, granted I never wished to know what it tasted like..." Kagome trailed off a bit darker than intended before smiling brightly up at Eren with reassurance. "I'm just fine!"

Eren was a bit reluctant to buy into her words. He brushed his thumb against her forehead to wipe away a small smear of blood. "Are you sure?"

Kagome blinked owlishly at his actions before bringing her own hand up to feel her head. She pulled her hand back and a curious noise fell from her lips. "Huh..." She wiped the blood on her already soiled shirt, a bit thankful for the dark color it was. Blue eyes searched the ground for the cause of the cut. She gave a triumphant cry at spotting the medium sized rock that had splotches of red along the top. Once looking back up, Kagome was welcomed with Eren's stunned expression. "What?"

"It... It just healed."

Kagome laughed at his shocked tone. "Yeah, that happens. Comes with the abilities of mine." To emphasize her point, Kagome slid her jacket off and flashed Eren her arms. His mouth fell open at the sight of several silver scars littering the entirety of her arms. "Those have finally healed," Kagome commented with a relieved smile. She drew her left sword and pressed the blade to the pale flesh of her arm. She ignored Eren's plead of caution and ran the length across a portion, leaving a deep gash along the width of her arm. The dark crimson streaked down her arm and left a bloody mess smeared along the cut. Kagome pulled the blade away and pointed it to the ground, allowing the blood coating it to slide down the length and to the ground. "Eren, pay attention." Kagome snapped at him when he began to try and go retrieve someone to help her.

"Pay attention to what?" Eren snatched her wrist, "You just cut yourself! Why would you do that?!"

Kagome cringed slightly at his tight grip and she tugged her wrist back out of his hand. "The cut isn't there anymore."

Eren blinked as the bloodied mess was extended for him to observe. He traced his finger along the new, barely visible scar surrounded by blood. He was amazed as the feel of the skin freshly knitted back together, as if years had already passed, passed underneath his fingertip. How was that possible? Eren watched as she flung the remainder of crimson liquid from the steel of her blade and returned it back to its proper holding case. Her healing was faster than that of a titan.

"Now you see why I was picked by Levi to be on his squad?" Kagome asked as she took a stray cloth from her pocket and wiped the blood from her arm before anyone could happen to see it. "He, like everybody else, doesn't understand how I can do what I can. Not even I can. If I could learn how to control it, who knows what would happen..."

"Can't you just teach yourself how to control it?" Eren asked abruptly at her final statement.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I wish I could, but I fear its not that simple. Unless I have a mentor that understands and can tell me exactly what this is, I cannot learn it. What if I were to try and I was to accidentally wound someone I cared about?" Kagome downcast her gaze to her feet, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that were to happen."

The reasoning coming from her was something Eren understood. He looked down to his own hands. While different, they were the same hands that nearly killed Mikasa and Kagome. He still couldn't believe that he had even tried something like that. Eren clenched his fists together and lowered them to his sides. Even after he had nearly killed her, Kagome was still right by his side.

She should be terrified of him. She should be repulsed and ready to kill him, yet she didn't want to.

He felt Kagome take him by his wrist and he jumped, contemplating moving away from her. Just before doing so, he decided against it. He swallowed thickly at seeing her watery blue eyes glancing up at him, unshed tears drawing his attention automatically. Instead of his previous decision, Eren reached to grasp her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. His actions caused her to smile once more and she curled her fingers around his.

They shared a like smile before Kagome took to leading him into the building. Levi would have a silent hissy fit and begin to hunt them down if it took them too long to get the assignments.

Cleaning was serious business, as Levi often claimed.

Kagome snorted at that thought. He was just a little neat freak.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: More Eren and Kagome~ I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p>Kagome took to leading Eren into the building. The two remained silent during the short trek there. Eren's silence didn't bother her, it held a welcoming peace to it. She didn't understand what it exactly was, but it was comforting. She and he held a mutual understanding that others wouldn't be able to pick up on. Her small smile fell from her lips as the thought that over.<p>

Surely Eren could't expect her to hate him because he lost control once, right?

Kagome looked up at him, watching as his green eyes lit up in amazement at the interior of the building. Even though covered in dirt, and probably looked to be something from Levi's darkest nightmares, it held extraordinary beauty. Although her face didn't show it, Kagome felt somewhat along the same lines as Eren's face showed.

"You two, get your asses over here."

They came to a halt and Kagome sighed. As expected, Levi had been waiting. She released her grip on Eren's hand before taking him by his forearm and leading him behind her. Once she stood before him, a broom was tossed at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Levi and grasped it firmly. Another broom was soon shoved into Eren's hand.

"Get started downstairs," Levi growled out to Eren before he turned towards Kagome, "You- upstairs with me."

By now it shouldn't shock her, how strongly Levi tried to keep her separated from Eren, but it greatly irritated her. Her hands tightened around the wood broom in her hand as she forced herself to nod. After doing so, Kagome whirled around and waved Eren off with a bright smile.

A hand wrapped into the length of her hair and yanked her backwards with force. Kagome gave a hiss of pain and she grasped the assaulting appendage. She removed it and gave Levi a death glare. He paid it no mind, merely turning around and heading towards the upstairs staircase. He paused at the base and stood waiting for her to follow.

Some times she really hated Levi for all he was worth. Still, biting back the words she so desperately wanted to fire at him, she followed behind him. Almost positively, if looks could kill, Levi would be six feet under.

She was tugged into a spare room and the door slammed behind her.

"Where did you go with the brat?"

Kagome turned towards Levi automatically. "What?"

"You and Jaeger went missing for almost an hour." Levi spoke slowly and turned to face her. "Where did you go and why?"

Kagome fought the urge to punch him. The implications in his voice and speech made her blood boil. "Its not any of your business." Kagome answered finally and pulled her white cloth up over her mouth and nose. "_Bastard._.."

"Like hell it isn't." Levi snatched his broom up from the wall and turned to approach were she stood.

"Its not!" Kagome snapped at him, "What I do shouldn't concern you! Who I'm with or even associate myself shouldn't either! So, drop it because I don't want to discuss my private affairs."

She hadn't meant to sound so angry, her frustration supplying most of her rage towards Levi. He was literally doing everything in his power to keep her from even speaking to Eren. What was she supposed to do? Stand to the side and suck it up?

No. She wouldn't- she refused. She needed Eren. He was different, like her. Was it really so bad for her to find comfort in him? He could understand her better than even Sango could because there were times that Sango was afraid of her. Those moments were never spoken out loud, but she knew it was true. There were many a times where she had watched her sister look on in unspoken horror as she healed automatically in seconds.

It hurt greatly knowing even her sister had moments where she viewed her as inhuman. However, it made her feel better while around Eren, because he could relate.

"Tch," Levi snatched her by her chin and turned her attention back up, "Are you ever gonna stop thinking about him?"

Kagome didn't answer and slid her gaze to the side to avoid having to look him in the eye. After a moment, she reached up and curled her hand around Levi's wrist and clutched it tight. Once getting him to release his hold on her, she tilted her head downwards to where her bangs covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered finally, "I didn't mean to snap at you, however, if you plan on ordering me to stop speaking with Eren, good luck. Its not going to happen. I don't care who you are, when I set my mind to something, I go through with it- as you have experienced." She released her grip and adjusted her cloth as she stepped away from Levi. "Let me do as I please on my own time, I don't have to devote myself to you every hour of every day."

She spoke with utmost sincerity, but her tone was cold and daring. Kagome bit her tongue before she could go on.

Like Eren, she knew what it felt like to be treated as a monster, and she wouldn't let him suffer through it in isolation.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Can Kagome and Levi find common ground on the entire matter?<p>

I hope you enjoyed!  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Auroua-chan: Final one for now. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

* * *

><p>It was later that night that the inside part of the building had been cleaned enough for habitats. Those of the Special Operations Squad were sitting around a single table in the dining hall, chatting calmly among one another.<p>

"So, apparently, Erwin is planning on all the newbies out at once." Gunther spoke abruptly, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Petra frowned at that, "Why would he do that?"

"Haven't they been through enough after everything at Trost?" Oluo clasped his hands behind his head, "They've been traumatized enough for a while."

"It doesn't concern us, so don't worry about it." Levi took a sip of his tea before continuing, "Erwin knows what he's doing."

"It just seems pretty reckless." Eld looked towards Kagome after a second, "You kept tabs on them, didn't you Kagome?" When she nodded, he continued, "Well, what are we looking at here? Results wise."

Kagome frowned and tapped her chin. It all fell down to those who desired to join after seeing what could happen, and the amount of those capable left alive. She closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay at thinking about the lost lives of her friends. Those around her didn't implore her to answer automatically, understanding fully well what she was thinking of. After a moment, she gathered her thoughts and opened her eyes once more. "It depends, honestly. Take into consideration that several died during the attack on Trost, greatly depleting the number of those with desirable potential. However, the class had excellent potential as a whole. It all comes down to the individuals that choose to apply."

Her explanation caused a widespread silence to fill the room, the remorse Kagome spoke with chilling them all. The silence soon ended when a loud shout was suddenly heard, accompanied by a thud. Petra's mouth fell open as she jumped up from her seat instantly to take the blockage away from the door for the person on the other side. After doing so, the door was slammed open and Hanji rushed into the room.

"Its way too fucking early for this." Levi growled quietly as she skipped into the room.

"Good day, Squad Levi!" Hanji greeted happily, "How have you all been?"

They answered her, but she virtually ignored them and went up to Eren, pulling a seat up beside him as Petra poured Hanji a cup of tea. During the span of the two speaking, the others stood up to leave, having no desire to hear Hanji explain all her stories and theories to Eren. Kagome was the last one to get up and she waved them both a farewell, which was returned by them.

She let the door close behind her as she walked uncharacteristically slow down the hall with her head bowed.

How could Erwin actually be thinking about sending the new recruits out so soon? Kagome stopped walking just as she reached the closed door of the room she would be sleeping in.

Hadn't enough already died so soon?

She bit her lip until it began to bleed, the red trailing down her chin.

Sure it was up to them, if they wanted to do so and live how they wanted to, but... at the same time she couldn't just stand back and do nothing as they died. Tears filled her eyes and she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome pressed her back against the door and wrapped her arms tightly around her as she slowly slid onto her knees. Once behind a closed door, Kagome allowed her tears to fall freely.

She had watched them all grow into soldiers, and so many were already gone. Some from mere children into adults. The body burning ceremony was like a knife though her heart, and it remained an ever present memory in her head.

She understood Levi's intentions of keeping her separate from Eren. He didn't want her to hurt if he had to die, but she couldn't allow that to happen. If it came down to that, then she wanted to have spent as much time as possible with him.

When a hand was gently threaded through her hair, Kagome looked up. Her heart lurched at seeing Levi. She should've checked to see if the room was truly as vacant as it appeared. When he knelt before her Kagome looked away. She wasn't able to look him in the eye, not now. She sat, expecting him to saw something, but he never did. Instead, she was at a loss when he gently wiped away her still cascading tears. Kagome made no move to duck away when he picked her up from the ground and toted her easily to the bed and set her down.

"Crying about it won't change anything. They're dead."

His words caused a fresh wave of tears to over flood. A broken sob fell from her lips and she rose her arm to rub her eyes. Did he think she didn't realize that?

"You're only hurting yourself by dwelling on it."

Kagome snapped her eyes to him before looking away once more. "Don't you think I understand that?" She whispered quietly, "It doesn't stop the pain though."

"This is why I never understood your fascination with associating yourself with them."

"Its not a fascination." Kagome smiled at her lap, "I like doing it because it makes me happy to see so many new people. When I was younger, all I can remember is Sango and myself. I don't care how it might end, as long as I get to know them, I can remember them. For all I know, I could be the only person to remember them, so the hurt is all worth it."

Levi sat silent for a good while, just staring at her as Kagome once more began to cry. He sighed and tugged her against him, allowing her to curl into his chest. Her knees went on either side of his lap as he steadied her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. The smile returned to her lips when she felt Levi run his fingers through her hair.

She wished he was always like this, instead of always being an insufferable ass. However, he was still acting the same way... perhaps it was the way he held her that made it seems so different. She didn't care, it was comforting. Kagome tightened her arms around him and heard his grunt. After sitting like that for a while, Levi pushed his weight backwards and fell onto his back, tugging Kagome with him. She felt his hands move from her hair and down to her hips.

Kagome picked her head up after a short while of laying like that so she could glance at Levi's face. She looked at him in slight amazement at the peaceful expression he held. Even though he held the title of Humanity's Strongest Soldier, while asleep, he appeared to be very much like a child. No longer did he have the furrowed brow he normally wore during the day. She gently traced the side of his face, her smile growing when he leaned into her touch, subconsciously going against his normal behaviors.

She lowered her lips to his nose and gave it a kiss lighter than that of a brush of a feather.

She knew this was what he really was like. When sleeping, the true nature of an individual was often shown. Levi couldn't afford to let it show, though. His title wouldn't allow it.

However, he had nothing to worry about. She'd happily keep this side of him to herself.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I had the song Dead Hearts by Stars on repeat while writing this. Putting it to the theme of Attack on Titan is pretty depressing.<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks~<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

><p>The steaming skeletons before them were the solid reason Hanji was going insane. Sango had her arm curled around her in an attempt to comfort the wild girl, who was weeping hysterically over the two long since decomposed titans.<p>

Kagome covered her mouth and diverted her gaze.

And after all the trouble endured to get them captured and restrained... all wasted.

She sighed and turned around, prepared to leave the containment area. Every bit of chatter around her was anxious and tense. Who could have done this? Not many would be capable and still have enough time to evacuate the area before being caught.

It certainly was a brain-searcher.

Kagome turned, about to see if Eren would wish to leave with her, but remained mute as she watched Erwin and Eren interact. The confused stutter from him made it easy to leave him behind. Instead Kagome left with Levi close behind her.

The Scouting Legion would remain here for a bit longer before they set back out.

"Hey."

Kagome came to a halt as she tilted her head back to look at Levi. "Yes?"

"Which of the trainee brats are you thinking did this?"

Kagome scowled at his accusing tone. "What makes you think it was one of the trainees? I don't believe it to be any of them because how quick and skilled the culprit would need to be. They would have only had about five seconds to get out of there before being caught." She sighed and turned fully towards him. Kagome folded her arms across her chest as she continued to think on the matter. "I will say that this was definitely a thought-out job though. This person, whoever it was, required a plan to pull it off. I suppose it could have been one of them, but it would be more likely for it to have been someone much more skilled."

Levi appeared to think over her reasoning before letting his accusations drop. "Someone could create a drinking game based purely on how many times you stick up for those little bastards."

Kagome bristled at his comment, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

He ignored her, passing her and heading back to the headquarters. Kagome pursued after Levi, hot on his heels as she continued to implore him to answer her. She followed him into their shared room and kicked the door closed behind her.

"Answer my question." Kagome demanded, folding her arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes when Levi finally turned back towards her.

"I'm just saying you seem all to quick to stick up for them all the time." Levi growled, "It's pretty damn irritating."

Kagome clenched her fists and walked away from the closed door to approach him. "Oh, so sticking up for people I care for, and don't think had anything to do with the current situation, is irritating?" Her tone became more challenging, "Well, I don't care. I don't see how you have any right to comment on it, do you? I don't recall ever having to consult you on whom I speak to."

Kagome whirled away from him and stalked towards the bed. Her mood was anything but pleasant due to having been woken up so early in order to arrive back in town.

"I'm taking a nap." Kagome grumbled and fell forward fully clothed. She tensed up when she felt a hand trail up her spine, slipping under her shirt at the base. Kagome picked her head up, jumping when the hand was removed instantly, curling itself into her long hair. The grip wasn't rough or hurtful in the slightest. On the contrary it was much more gentle than it ever had been. A tug to the dark tresses made her turn her head to the left slightly.

Their eyes met, the cool shades clashing against one another. Without warning to her, Levi leaned forward and rested his forehead upon her own gently. He was the first to look away from the silent war and slid his eyes closed as he released her hair. His hand slipped from her hair, falling to rest against the curvature of her left hip. Beneath the appendage, Kagome began to tremble unwillingly. She anticipated his actions, worrying her lip between her teeth. When no words, shoves, or force came upon her, Kagome slowly began to relax more.

"You care for him too much."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in confusion at the abrupt statement. "Who?"

When nothing but silence answered her, Kagome sighed and moved back into a resting position. She was used to it. Levi frequently gave her the silent treatment. Not that she could really complain. He gave everyone the silent treatment majority of the time. Soon she felt herself drifting asleep, the solitude around her adding to the favor. Levi pushed himself away from her and stood back at his full height at hearing her fall unconscious. He spared her one last glance, slipping the covers up to her chest, before turning to leave the room.

He stuck to his assumption, the gnawing thought of it irritating him more than he could fathom.

Kagome cared too much for Eren.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I had this nearly completed weeks ago, so I finished it up really quick.. Honestly I forgot about it. *<strong>Hehehe<strong>...* I sorry for the long wait. I'm done studying for the night, so I might finish up other almost completed updates.

I hope you enjoyed this- short- update.

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~!<p> 


End file.
